what are you hiding
by xxxwaterlooroadmusketeerfanxxx
Summary: Leo is hiding something fatal from his didn't what happens when vaughan finds out and how does it effect the westbrooks/fitzgerald home Had to reload this as realised that my first attempt wouldn't let certain people view. Hopefully I have fixed this if now
1. Chapter 1

"Should we tell dad?" Leo asked as he and Justin settled into the bedroom Allie had given them. Justin was sitting on the camp bed while Leo was sitting on the normal bed.

"No." Justin replied, glaring at the door as if he half expected their dad to walk in on them. "How are you feeling?" Justin asked, causing Leo to shrug. He was tired and there was an aching pain in his body that didn't seem to go away nowadays but otherwise he was fine.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be here." Leo stated. Allie and Vaughan's home, while not theirs, was nice enough and it had a homely feeling that Justin and Leo's own had been sorely lacking ever since their dad had walked out on there mum.

"Maybe not, but it's not our home." Justin said, bitterly glaring at the wall.

"Can we at least try here?" Leo asked, getting only a shrug in answer from Justin. Groaning, Leo collapsed backwards onto the bed.

"You didn't eat much at dinner." Justin said after a few minutes of silence.

"Wasn't hungry." Leo replied but Justin just set his glare of Leo, shutting the younger up. "I miss mum." the younger stated, hoping that might distract his brother from asking questions like that.

"So do I and don't change the subject." Justin said, getting to his feet and sitting next to his brother on the bed. "We can tell dad if you want."

"No, it'll only work him." Leo replied, sighing under his breath.

"We'll go to the hospital after school tomorrow, get everything sorted." Justin stated just as the door opened and Floyd walked in. "What are you doing here?" Justin turned his gze from Leo, switching his look from kindness to indifference.

"It's my room." Floyd glared straight at Justin and Leo sighed, knowing living with these two would be hard work, even more so than his own health problems.

"not any more it isn't. It's mine and my brothers so get lost." Justin replied.

"Justin, please don't." Leo said, grabbing onto his brothers arm as Justin went to stand up. Justin turned to look at Leo before slowly nodding.

"What do you want?" Justin asked, getting a confused look from Floyd.

"Just to grab some stuff." Floyd said, hesitantly looking between the two brothers.

"Then get it." Justin didn't keep his eyes from Floyd as the red head moved around the room.

"Do you have to?" Leo asked as soon as Floyd left the room. Justin rolled his eyes and Leo couldn't help but laugh a little at his brother. He hated that Justin couldn't at least try and be happy for his dad but he couldn't help but admit he agreed with some of his brothers actions. Why should his dad get to be happy with his new family while they were left behind.

"Keeps things interesting." Justin grinned, moving back to the door. "I'm going out, we'll talk later."

"Okay." Leo said, pulling out his phone and leaning against the wall as he text his mum.

...

"Where have you been?" Vaughan asked as Justin walked back into the house. He'd needed a break from everything, specifically his dad's new happy family, so had left the house for some air. "You've been gone for hours." Justin said, just as he glanced at the clock. It was nearing 10.

"What do you care?" Justin glared at his dad.

"Justin, I know it may seem like I abandoned you and Leo but..."

"Seem like you abandoned us. You left us to shack up with someone else's kids what are we supposed to think." Justin cut his dad off, his voice raising. Allie appeared at the door then and Justin saw the mark on his forehead he had made and he couldn't help the grin that came at the sight she deserved it.

Vaughan went to say something before Justin left the room but Allie put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, just do what your new family wants. You don't care about me or Leo so why don't you just leave us alone." Justin shouted, going up the stairs before his dad could say anymore.

...

Justin woke up that night to the sound of Leo moaning in his sleep. "Hey." Justin jumped to his feet, shaking his little brother awake. Leo was bleary eyed as he focused on his brother. "You okay?" Justin asked, feeling his brothers forehead. It was warm.

"Fine." Leo stated, pulling himself up so he was sitting

"No, you're not." Justin argued. "You've got a fever."

"The doctors said it would happen." Leo argued and Justin looked at his brother angrily.

"You mean this has happened before." Justin asked.

"Most nights." Leo said, sheepishly looking down at the sheets.

"Why didn't you get me?" Justin asked.

"It's just a fever. I'm fine." Leo said but Justin looked at his brother angrily, shutting Leo up.

"You're pale and you were moaning." Justin argued. "you know what the doctors said would happen if you get sick." worry was working it's way up inside of Justin as he thought of all the meetings he'd taken his little brother to at the doctors. Thought about everything they'd said.

"Kep it down, we don't want dad hearing." Leo pleaded but Justin wasn't listening.

"I'll get the doctors appointment for tomorrow morning. Maybe they have something that might help." Leo pushed Justin away.

"Justin, it's nothing compared to what it could be. I'm fine." Justin looked at Leo unbelievably. "I'm going back to sleep." Leo stated, pushing Justin away ashe out his head back onto the pillow.

Justin sat on the bed for a few moments, considering making Leo talk more to him but he knew that wouldn't hep so headed to his own bed. He didn't sleep though, to busy listening to his little brothers breathing and thrashing about. Maybe keeping their dad in the dark wasn't the best thing because Justin didn't know how he was going to handle this when Leo got, inevitably worse.

,...

Leo hadn't slept well that night. After waking up to Justin, he'd tossed and turned, trying desperately to ignore the aching pain in his bones and the sweat soaked sheets he was sleeping on. The doctors had warned them that Leo's condition would cause (what they called) night sweats and fever. They even warned Leo he'd have a weakened immune system, which was probably why Justin was so worried.

His brother had been the one to take him to his doctors appointments and hospital tests, not their mum and their dad didn't even know. Not that Leo wanted him to. He may be angry that his father left them and upset that Vaughan was happy and they weren't but he didn't want to upset his dad. And he knew Vaughan would be worse than upset if he ever found out.

"toast?" Allie asked Leo when he came down the stairs. He'd left Justin in their room, which had already proven what Leo feared; that Justin would find out all the things he'd been hiding from his brother. Leo nodded, siting at the breakfast table opposite Tiffany.

"Where's Justin?" the girl asked, smiling at Leo who hesitantly smiled back. Leo shrugged. His dad wasn't down yet, leaving Leo alone with the westbrooks which was awkward considering he didn't know them and he was naturally shy.

"We'll, he'll have to come down soon or he'll miss his lift." Allie said, frowning. She was obviously not impressed by Justin behaviour, probably thanks to yesterday.

"Wouldn't be a bad thing." Floyd smirked Justin came downstairs.

"I wouldn't want to get in the same car as you lot anyway." Justin replied, glaring at Floyd before switching his age to Leo. "See you at school." the older said and quickly disappeared from the house as Vaughan came into the kitchen.

"was that just?" he quashed and Allie started to Talk again but Leo blocked it out, not interested in hearing whatmallie had to say about his brother.

As Leo sat there, watching his dad interact with his new family he couldn't help but fell the pang of envy towards the westbrooks. Why should the get to have a happy family with his dad when Leo and Justin were left alone? What hurt most, though, was the fact that Vaughan didn't even spare a glance at his youngest son as he moved around and Leo hated it.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review **


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think?" Tiffany asked as she and Floyd walked into the school. Justin had been waiting at the school gates where he and Leo had both walked into school together.

"About what?" Floyd asked.

"Vaughan's sons?" Tiffany asked, slightly exasperated at her brothers behaviour.

"Dunno. Leo seems quiet and Justin, well I don't think we're going to be best friends any time soon." Floyd replied and Tiffany sighed. She agreed that maybe Floyd and Justin would never be friend but she kind of hoped that maybe the two might try and get along. Obviously Floyd was thinking the same thing as the next thing he said was: "Not that I won't try but Justin doesn't seem to like me."

"Hopefully it'll get better, mum finally seems happy." Tiffany replied. She didn't want her mum and Vaughan splitting up, she liked Vaughan and he made Allie happy.

"Me to but somehow I don't think Justin has the same thinking." Floyd replied. "Anyway, gotta get to lesson, see you later." Tiffany sighed as she watched her brother leave. She just hoped the fitzgerald brothers, especially Justin, wouldn't cause anything that might cause her mum and Vaughan to split up because she definitely didn't want that to happen.

...

Waterloo road was an odd school, Leo had decided upon being there for only a few hours. It wasn't a bad school, in fact it was better than his old school by a mile. No, it was just odd. Or maybe that was just the pupils and teachers that were. The thing with waterloo road was that there always seemed to be some sort of drama Unfolding which, while odd considering his old school had been devoid of anything even remotely interesting, wasnt necessarily a bad thing. Even if the drama wasn't kept just to the pupils but included the teachers as well.

"Leo, could I have a word?" Mrs Mulgrew asked as Leo finished packing his things away. He nodded, nervously looking around as if that might give him any indication what he'd done wrong. When the classroom had cleared, Mrs Mulgrew turned to face Leo. "How are you doing on your first day?"

"Fine." Leo mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

"It's just you don't seem to be making many friends." Leo shrugged. He'd never been good at making friends, which wasn't helped by his near straight A grades in everything but Pe (which he was exactly allowed to participate in) and art. "I know starting a new school is hard but you shouldn't be afraid to join in in class discussions."

"Can I go now?" Leo asked. Mrs Mulgrew was silent for a minute before nodding. The youngest Fitzgerald sighed in relief as he made his way out of the class. He'd never had many friends, even in junior schoolfriend practically everyone in a class where friends, Leo was always left out. It was partly due to his shy nature, which made it hard for him to talk to new people but he knew it was also because he wasn't the best at doing activities most people his age would do. Even when he was younger, he'd had poor health, being told by his parents he wasn't allowed to do Pe or run around to much but over the last few months it had only gotten worse. This had resulted in Leo loosing out on making friends in sports, not that he would want to play football anyway.

"Hey, watch where your going." a girl Leo thought was called Lisa shouted as she barged past Leo. The youngers shoulder flared up in pain at the force of the push but he ignored it as he stubbornly walked to his next lesson. Looking at his time table, Leo silently swore under his breath. Pe.

...l...

"Come in." Vaughan said as a knock came at his door. Justin barged in, an angry look on his face. Vaughan sighed as his oldest son sat on the chair opposite him. "Shouldn't you be in lesson?"

"I was, they sent me to the cooler." Justin replied and Vaughan almost rolled his eyes at the predictability of Justin getting into trouble.

"So why aren't you there?" Vaughan asked.

"Leo there." that was a surprise. His youngest son was usually so behaved and he certainly never got into trouble. Maybe Justin behaviour was rubbing off on Leo, not a reassuring thought for Vaughan considering one Justin was bad enough.

"Why does that mean you can't be in there?" Vaughan asked.

"it doesn't but Leo shouldn't because it's not his fault he's in trouble." Vaughan sighed in frustration then. If there was on thing Vaughan could be proud of Justin fro, it was the older determination to protect his little brother.

"Justin, go back to the cooler." Justin went to protest but Vaughan stopped him. "Now." at that moment hector Ried came into the office. "Cooler, now Justin." Vaughan said and Justin, after a quick glare at the Pe teacher, stormed off. "what is it?" Vaughan asked turning to hector.

"I came to get Justin back to the cooler but you already got there." Hector stated with a shrug. Honestly, Vaughan wasn't sure if he liked hector or not but right now he was just annoyed.

"aren't you meant to be teaching?"

"I was but I had to take Leo to the cooler first." Hector stated as if it was obvious but Vaughan frowned, wondering what Leo had done. Hector must have realised as the next thing he said was: "Leo refused to participate in the class and without a note, I can't let students not participate."

Vaughan was silent for a minute before he suddenly remembered something Olga had said before she'd left. "that may have been my fault. Leo doesn't have the best health and I should have told you he isn't allowed to take Pe teachers. Something his doctor said."

"Oh, I'll go and get him from the cooler then." Vaughan shook his head.

"No, Leo can stay there for the lesson." as much as Vaughan hated to punish Leo, he knew that the youngest wouldn't thank him for getting Leo out of trouble. Hector nodded before leaving but Vaughan wasn't paying attention. Something was playing on the back of his mind.

Leo had always had poor health but it had never really effected his lessons before but Olga had maternity clear Leo wasn't to do anything strenuous and invade Vaughan wonder. It made him wonder what had happened in his absence to cause it.

...

Leo was silent as he walked out of the school. Justin was waiting outside an angry look on his face. "I hate it here." Justin stated, sending a glare at their father and the westbrooks who were standing by the carmarthen if it were their fault.

"Do you two want a lift?" allie asked as the two brothers walked up to them.

"Were going out." Justin stated, Leo remaining silent.

"Where?" Vaughan asked, looking over at Leo guiltily.

"It's not your business." Justin bit out, putting a hand on Leo shoulder and leading the younger away from the school and their father. Leo knew Justin blamed their dad for Leo going to the cooler and in a way it was Vaughan's fault. Olga hadnt told Vaughan about Leo's condition, partly because she'd been to preoccupied leaving them to do so but Leo knew his dad was told Leo wasn't allowed to do any sport. Except their dad had been to preoccupied with his new family to tell Mr Reid that.

"I hate it here to." Leo said as he and Justin left the school grounds.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review :-D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for everyone who has review, favourites and followed I'm actually amazed at the response to this **

"Where did Justin and Leo go?" Allie asked as she and Vaughan settled onto the sofa. Vaughan shrugged as a worried look crossed his face. "What's wrong? If your worried about Justin behaviour don't, he won't scare me off that easily." Allie stated.

"It's not Justin. It's Leo." Allie turned to Vaughan with a frown on her face. She didn't know much about either of Vaughan's sons and Leo had been virtually silent since he and his brother had turned up.

"What about him?"

"It's probably nothing." Vaughan said and Allie tried to push the hurt feeling aside that Vaughan didn't trust her enough to talk about his sons. "We'll have to do something, just the two of us."

"Well we could now." Allie said. "The kids are all out and I don't think they'll be back for a while." Allie stated and Vaughan leant down to kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you to." she said, all thoughts of Vaughan's children vanishing from both minds.

...

Dr Scott was a middle aged man with greying hair, glasses and a look on his face that clearly said he had bad news to tell them. They hadn't come straight from school to the hospital, Leo having had a nervous look on his face so Justin had taken his little brother for a walk round town to try and calm him down. It seemed to have worked, until they entered the hospital.

"where's you parents?" the doctor asked Leo, ignoring Justin.

"We don't need them here." Justin glared at the doctor as he and Leo sat opposite the man in his office.

"I'm afraid I need a parent or guardian to sign the paperwork." Dr Scott stated and Justin got the feeling this man didn't like him.

"I'm old enough to do it and it's not like I haven't been doing this ever since we found out." Justin relied sarcastically.

"It's fine." Leo mumbled, his eyes on the floor. Justin stopped glaring at the doctor for a minute to look over at his brother. Leo was hunched in on himself and was pale from what Justin could only think of as fright. His little brother had always hated hospitals.

"Okay, if your sure." Dr Scott stated, looking at Leo with concern. "Your blood tests were sent over from Edinburgh." he said, taking out a file from inside his desk. "You've been taking injections to help with your weakened immune system, yes?" Justin nodded while Leo continued to look at the ground. "We'll, the mostmrecent batch of tests have shown a high level of white blood cells and..."

"A lower count of red." Justin interrupted irritably. "this isn't something we haven't heard before, just tell us how to make Leo better."

"Your previous doctors seemed relatively happy to ignore the situation but I'm not. I'd like to put Leo on a dose of chemotherapy as soon as possible. Preferably today." the doctor turned to Justin, having decided that he would get more sense from the older. At the word chemotherapy, though, Justin felt his heart sink.

...

Leo felt himself blank out the words of the doctor and Justin after this. Chemotherapy, he knew it was coming. Knew it was coming as soon as the doctors first told him he had leukemia. Cancer. Leo hadn't really understood cancer until he'd gotten it. Sure he understood the basics, how cancer killed a lot who got it. How it effected the way people lived their lives but Leo had never understood how much.

Leo had always had poor health, a weak immune system was what the doctors called it and there wasn't anything they couldn't do so Leo had lived with it. He got sicker than most people, had more days off school. His mum and dad wouldn't let him do sports because Leo's health wouldn't let him commit to anything. That he could live with. Except it had gotten worse.

Before Vaughan had even left Olga, Leo had started feeling sick more often than not. But he hadn't told anyone, except Justin. They'd both known for a while that something was wrong with their parents and Leo hadn't wanted to worry either with something he'd been sure would go away. Justin had agreed not to say anything, not even when he woke up in the middle of the night to find Leo sitting in the bathroom being sick.

Except, once Vaughan had left, Leo had gotten a lot worse. Justin had started to panic the amount of times he'd wake up to Leo being sick but there mum hadn't noticed, to upset about Vaughan's leaving. The day they found out it was cancer, Leo had been forced to go to school even though, as Justin said, he looked like shit. neither of the brothers knew how serious it was, though, until Leo had collapsed in school. To this day, Leo didn't remember what happened. He'd been walking around the school in a sort of daze all day but had out that up to being ill except when he woke up in hospital he'd known it was something more.

Anaemia, a lack of red blood cells, was what the doctors said had caused Leo to faint. They'd asked about how Leo was feeling and he'd told them, Justin adding in whenever he could. Fever. Sickness aching all over. Olga had sat quietly watching her children, a guilty look on her face as the doctors took a blood sample and told them Leo was going to have to stay the night.

Two days later they had the results back. A higher than ordinary white blood cell count. The doctor ordered a ct scan and while they waited for that the doctor had done an examination. Checking for admonish bleeding and a swollen spleen. Leo hadn't really understood why they were doing this. After all, he'd thought it was just an infection or a virus or something he always got.

That afternoon they had the results. When the doctors told Leo's mum it was leukemia, Olga had broken down in tears. It had been left to Justin to ask questions about treatment while Leo just sat there, number to the world. Justified he was now.

...

"The doctors said we didn't have to do chemotherapy unless it got worse." Justin told the man sitting opposite him and his brother. He couldn't believe that Leo had gotten worse. Justin had thoughtless was getting better, he hadn't been sick for over a week now.

"I'm afraid your brother has gotten worse. If we ignorant any longer, then the treatment might not work at all. Obviously, I'll give you time to let the new sink in. If you and Leo come back tomorrow so we can discuss what to do." Dr Scott was saying but Justin ignored him, turning his gaze on Leo.

His little brother was sitting there, just like he had when they first been told the news. Pale and unmoving. Staring at a spot on the floor as if that would give him all the answers in the world. Justin swallowed before turning to look at Dr Scott. Olga had broken down upon hearing the news, she hadn't known what to do so it had been left to Justin to look after Leo. Now wasn't any different. Even if they told Vaughan there wasn't any guarantee he'd help and anyway, Vaughan was too happy with his new family to Notice or care what happened to his sons.

"will chemotherapy help?" Justin asked and the doctor slowly nodded. "I'll talk to Leo tonight but he'll do the treatment." Dr Scott didn't say anything, his gaze flicking between the two brothers.

"I take it you'll be acting as guardian." Justin nodded, giving the doctor a look as if daring him to argue. "It's not normal practice time but you are of age and I was told from Leo's doctor in Edinburgh that your mother wasn't the most helpful."

"Thank you." Justin said before he stood up and grabbed his and Leo's things. His little brother hadn't said a thing since the doctor told them Leo would be undergoing chemotherapy and it worried Justin. Slowly, the older of the two helped Leo stand up and made Leo follow him out of the hospital.

As they walked in silence, Justin fought to keep the tears at bay, like he had for months now. He couldn't afford to break down, not when doing so would leave Leo to deal with this alone.

**Well, now you know what's wrong with Leo. Hopefully I've written this well as I haven't actually got any experience and everything I've written (medical wise) I've had to find out on the Internet so if their are any mistakes please say so I either rectify in this chapter or later on. **

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review


	4. Chapter 4

"You have to talk to me eventually." Justin said, pulling Leo in a side street. They'd walked in relative silence back from the hospital, Leo with his head bowed as Justin kept a hand on his younger brothers shoulder to keep Leo walking in the same direction he was. "Hey, I know your scared but I'm here. You've got me."

"But not mum or Dad." Leo said, his eyes flickering to meet Justin's.

"We can tell dad if that's what you want." Justin started but le shook his head. There were unscheduled tears in Leo's blue eyes and Justin felt his heart break upon seeing the hopelessness in Leo's eyes.

"What if I don't get better?" Leo suddenly asked and Justin froze for a minute. He'd never considered Leo not getting better. "What if the treatment doesn't work."

"You can't know that it won't work."

"And you can't know that it will." Leo snapped and Justin looked at his brother with worry plain on his face. Leo didn't snap, Leo was the calm one he was the onenthat lost control.

"is that what your afraid of? Is that why you don't want to do this." Justin asked.

"I never..." Leo started but Justin cut him off.

"You didn't need to, your silence was enough for me to know." Justin said before sighing. Leo dropped his head to look at the floor. He was leaning on the wall and Justin slowly leant next to his brother. "Look, I won't force you to do chemotherapy but isn't it at least worth a try. Even if it's a waste of time at least we tried." Justin said.

"Sorry." Leo mumbled and Justin looked at his brother to find tears running down Leo's face.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Justin said, putting an arm around Leo's shoulder, awkwardly offering what little comfort he could.

"Yes there is." Leo turned his gaze once more to Justin. "If I wasn't I'll then mum wouldn't have gotten depression."

"Leo, that isn't your fault." Justin started, not quite believing Leo thought thatmolga going to the clinic was his fault. "It was dad's."

"You saw how she was when she found out." Justin went to argue but he couldn't. Leo was right. Olga hadnt been the same upon finding out Leo had cancer. She'd already closed off when vaughan left but upon hearing about Leo's condition Olga had sunk into depression, barley leaving the house let alone trying to help Leo or Justin. No wonder Leo thought he was to blame for Olga ending up in that clinic.

"That wasn't your fault. It just happened and there's no changing it okay?" Justin said, moving so he was stood in front of his brother. "No matter what happens, I'm staying. And you're going to be fine, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Leo replied. Justin stood in silence for a minute before Leo pushed past him. "It's not fair on you to have to deal with this. I hate that I'm hurting you and mum."

"There's nothing any of can do, Leo, pushing me away won't help anyone." Justin argued. When vaughan had left, before they'd found out Leo was sick his little brother had closed off in a similar way to mum. It wasn't until they'd found out Leo had cancer that Leo had come opened up a little. "maybe I can't promise you'll be alright but I can promise I won't leave you like dad did and mum is doing. I'm right here Leo, just let me help. I want to help."

Leo nodded slowly, still not meeting Justins gaze. "Im scared Justin"

"I know you are but we're going to get through this together." Justin said, pulling Leo into a hug. Tears started to fall down Leo's cheeks and onto Justins shoulder as the older comforted his brother. As they stood there, Justin could almost believe everything would be alright. Almost.

...

Vaughan and the westbrooks were sitting in the living room when Leo and Justin finally came home. The younger had wiped away the tears but he knew he probably still looked like he was crying when vaughan stood up and asked what was wrong. Then again, it probably didn't help that Justin was stood next to Leo giving out obvious worry.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Justin sneered, flicking back to the angry attitude he'd had ever since coming here. Leo just stood there, his head bowed a little. His mind was still racing over his conversation with Justin.

"Justin, that's no way to talk to your father." Allie stated.

"Like I care what you think." Justin replied, glaring at the red head.

"Hey." Floyd interrupted.

"Leo are you alright?" Vaughan asked, ignoring the others in the room. Leo wanted to laugh at that question. Of course he wasn't alright. He was upset, scared, angry and he ached all over because of the leukemia. Except it wasn't like he could tell his dad that.

"I'm fine." Leo mumbled. "I'm going to bed." he added, hastily exiting the room. His conversation with Justin after finding out he wasn't getting any bettered wiped him out. Vaughan went to argue but Leo ignored him, needing to get away from them before he broke down again.

It wasn't long until Justin followed him up, a scowl on his face that immediately softened upon seeing Leo. "You okay?" Justin asked and Leo shook his head. "Do you need me to do anything?" Justin asked, awkwardness in his tone as if Justin didn't know what to do.

"No, Im just tired." Leo replied.

"Okay." Justin said but he didn't move. "Dad thinks I upset you." Justin suddenly said and Leo frowned. "Anyway, get some sleep well go up to the hospital to start the chemo next week okay? That'll give us time to let this sink in." Leo nodded but as he did so he felt his heart sink. Tomorrow, next week when did it really matter when the chemotherapy started. The fact was he had to have and Leo hated that.

"Night?" Leo said, his voice hesitant as Justin turned away.

"Night." Justin replied.

...

"I think Justin's the one who upset Leo." Floyd stated as he and Tiffany sat in the living room. Vaughan and Allie had already gone to bed, leaving the two westbrooks siblings alone.

"Floyd, maybe Leo's upset because of his mum. I don't think Justin would do that." Tiffany said but there was a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Come on, tiff. Justins got a nasty streak, we've already seen it and we've barley known him 2 days." Floyd said and Tiffany knew what her brother was thinking of. The fight the day they'd all met.

"Even if Justin did, it's not our business." Tiffany argued.

"But it is Vaughan's and we both know Justin hates mum being with Vaughan. What if Justin hurts mum?" Tiffany stayed silent, wondering how the conversation had escalated.

"Floyd, Justin wouldn't..." She started but Floyd cut her off.

"What if he does, tiff. He can't stay here." Floyd said but Tiffany didn't reply. She knew having Justin and Leo here would cause problems but she just didn't know how much. She just hoped them being here wouldn't hurtnher mum because if Floyd was right, then it would.

**A lot of Justin and Leo in this chapter and I hope you liked the little bit of Tiffany and Floyd because I felt like I was neglecting them a bit. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" Tiffany asked, placing her food in front of Leo. The younger boy shrugged, turning his gaze back to his own food after a quick glance at Tiffany. Floyd and Justin had gone to the pastoral care office with Mr Lowsely soTiffany had thought this would be the best time to try and get to know Leo, without the youngers brother getting in the way. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Leo silently playing with his food but not eating more than a few mouthfuls while Tiffany racked her brains for something to say. Finally she settled on, "It must be strange coming to live with us."

"Suppose." Leo replied. Tiffany silently sighed. She and Leo were of a similar age, Leo being only a few months younger than herself but they had nothing in common. Or at least Tiffany didn't know if they did because Leo refused to talk to her.

"I was wondering if, maybe we could be friends." Tiffany asked, getting a surprised look from Leo as if he didn't expect her to ask that. Then again, Tiffany couldn't remember having ever seen Leo with anyone other than Justin before. Even in the few lessons they shared, Leo kept to himself.

"Why?" Leo asked, hesitantly looking at her. Looking at him, Tiffany could clearly see how pale the younger was.

"We'll, we're all living together now so I thought we should all try and be friends." Tiffany explained, wondering what Leo would say. It was obvious to her that Leo wouldn't say yes unless Justin did but Tiffany still wanted to try.

"Okay." Leo replied and Tiffany felt herself relax a little. The two sat in silence a little longer and Tiffany found herself frowning at the miniscule amount Leo was eating. The longer Tiffany looked at Leo though, the more she noticed something was wrong with him. There were small bruises, mostly covered by his jumper but still thee, on his arms and Leo's eyes seemed half glazed over, as if he were trying hard not to fall asleep.

"I should get going." Leo suddenly stated, getting to his feet before Tiffany could say anything. "I'll see you later?" the younger asked and Tiffany nodded, saying bye just as Leo disappeared.

As she watched the youngest Fitzgerald leave, Tiffany felt herself come to the conclusion that something was very wrong with Leo. What it was, Tiffany just didn't know, though she hoped it didn't have anything to do with Justin.

...

"Hey, Leo wait up." Floyd called out as Leo headed to the school gates.

"Er, hi." Leo said, nervously turning to face Floyd. He couldn't quite understand why allies children were suddenly so interested in talking to him but right now he just didn't have the energy to argue with it.

"You getting a lift?" Floyd asked. Leo shook his head in answer. He and Justin were heading to the hospital for a last consultation before the doctors started him on the chemotherapy treatment that weekend. "Do you want some company then?" Floyd asked, getting a frown from Leo. "It's just, I figured you might want some company other than Justin. And anyway, we're living together now so we should, you know try and get to know eachother a bit better."

"Hey, why don't you back off" Justin walked up to the pair as they headed to the front gates.

"We were just talking." Floyd stated but Justin only continued to glare at Floyd. Obviously the so called mediation hadn't worked well.

"Maybe Leo doesn't want to talk to you."

"And maybe Leo can talk to himself." Leo backed away from the two, a little uncomfortable that they were now using him as an excuse for fighting. As it was Floyd and Justin were mean inches away from oneanother now and Leo was seriously worried one of them might start a full on fight, probably Justin.

"Justin, we should get going." Leo stated, trying to clear the tension before it got worse. Justin didn't move for a second but eventually he nodded.

"Stay away from us." Justin called back over his shoulder as he headed out of the gates, Leo slowly following behind.

When they were a few blocks away, Leo turned on Justin a little angry at his older brother. "Why can't you at least try and get along with them?"

"Come on, Leo they took our dad away from us. Why should we try with them?" Justin asked, anger on his face.

"Because we're living together. We should at least try." Leo replied, his thoughts going to the conversation he'd had with Tiffany at lunch.

"Now your starting to sound like one of them." Justin said, grabbing his brothers arm. "Dad abandoned us. Mum's not here. All we've got is eachother and they don't care about us so why should we try."

"Maybe if we give them a chance. Allie seems alright and Tiffany and Floyd are alright." Leo argued, flinching away a little at his brothers hold.

Justin seemed to sense his brothers uncomfort as he quickly let go. "Leo, it doesn't matter if they seem alright. Do you really think they'll stay when things go bad?" Leo shook his head, eyes falling to the pavement. "I'll try and be nicer but I'm not gonna like them Leo. Okay?" Justin asked and Leo slowly nodded his head.

"Just try."

"I will." Justin promised and while Leo knew it was a push, he knew his brother would at least try. For him.

...

"I'm telling you, something is up with those two." Floyd said as he and Tiffany walked up the street to the house. "Why else would Leo be so closed off." Tiffany only sighed and Floyd couldn't help but wondering his sister was taking this seriously or not. "tiff, you said it yourself. There were bruises in Leo's arms. What if Justin did that? What if Justin decides to do it to you or mum?"

"Then we'll deal with it but it could've been something else entirely Floyd. We don't know what it was." Tiffany replied.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Floyd argued. When Justin had first come, Floyd knew the oldest fitzgerald would be a problem.

"We can look after ourselves Floyd."

"I know, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Floyd said, pulling his sister into a one armed hug. Floyd knew Tiffany wanted to see the best in Justin and Floyd wanted to give the other boy a chance but he couldn't ignore what he suspected.

"Should we tell Vaughan?" Tiffany asked and Floyd shrugged.

"We could leave it a few days, see what else we can find out. I don't want to make things difficult for mum and Vaughan but I don't want Justin taking advantage of us either." Tiffany nodded, showing Floyd she would do whatever he suggested. If only Floyd knew what the right thing to do was.

**Not much happens here but it's more of a filler anyway. Next chapter Leo starts chemotherapy. **

**Anyway, please review and thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearing 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday so when vaughan crept downstairs, hoping to avoid waking any of the other members of the household, he was understandably shocked to find his two sons heading to the door. "Where are you two going?" Vaughan called, making Leo jump and turn around with an incredibly guilty look on his pale face and Justin to turn around and glare at his dad.

"Out, what are we not allowed to anymore?" Justin asked, sarcastically.

"No, but I would like an explanation as to why you're going out without telling anyone." Vaughan replied, not put off by his sons less than friendly tone.

"We left a note." Leo mumbled, motioning to the table where a note did indeed sit.

"That still doesn't answer my original question. Where are you going?" Vaughan tried again but Justin had always been adapt at avoiding his dad's questions when heading want to answer them.

"Out, we'll be back later tonight. Come on Leo." Before Vaughan could say anything, Justin had pulled Leo out of the house and closed the door behind the.

Sighing, Vaughan collapsed at the table, resting his head on his hands. He'd always known his two sons were close but lately, things had gotten a little odd. When Allie had suggested to Justin that the older should move into the garage, Vaughan would have expected his oldernto take it but instead Justin had refused, deciding to stay with Leo in the house, even if it was obvious Justin wasn't happy about it. And Vaughan couldn't understand why. The only reason he could think for his two sons sudden need to stay together was for him leaving. He just wished they'd talk to him about it.

...

Leo was silent the whole wayup to the hospital. Occasionally, Justin turned his head around to look at his brother, who was staring straight out of the window of the taxi. The taxi driver didn't say anything as Justin gave him the money and led the way into the hospital n"It's going to be fine Leo." Justin said, pulling his little brother to the side just before they entered the hospital nleo nodded, sending Justin a hesitant smile that didn't quite reach his blue eyes that were radiating fear.

Dr Scott was waiting for them in the cancer unit of the hospitalma lady in nurses scrubs stood next to him. "This is Cheryl, she's going to show you where we're going to start the treatment while I talk a little with your brother. Okay Leo?" Leo turned his gaze on Leo, clearly terrified.

"Itll be alright Leo." Justin said, motioning for Leo to follow the nurse. With one more nervous glance back at his brother Leo followed the nose down the corridor.

"I take it you haven't talked to your father yet." Dr Scott asked, referring to the conversation they'd had the last time Leo and Justin had been there.

"Dads away today." Justin lied and he thought Dr Scott might have noticed as he only frowned Justin.

"Okay. How is Leo?" Dr Scott askedmas they headed down the corridor Leo had just gone down.

"Scared." Justin replied. The doctor had gone through what may or may not happen before today, giving both brothers the chance to weigh up the pros and cons of doing the treatment.

"He'll be taking oral chemotherapy. Well give him the first dose today and we'll monitor him for amfew hours before the two of you go home. After that, I'll leave you in charge of making sure Leo takes the restoration the pills as and when the prescription says." Justin nodded as theynturned a corner. "If Leo becomes sick after taking the tablet he'll have to come back in so we can look into other methods."

"What about the other side effects?" Justin had done his own research into this, wanting to know exactly what might happen to Leo.

"Nausea and sickness are expected as well as a weakened immune system."

"Which he already has." Justin argued, earning him a disapproving look from Dr Scott.

"Yes. It would be best if Leo didn't go to school but I also understand that he may want to so I recommend keeping an eye on him and if any of the symptoms get any worse then..."

"Bring him back." Justin interrupted once more. The closer he got to where he knew Leo was the more anxious he was getting.

"and if Leo or even you need any extra support, come to me. This what I'm here for. Not just Leo treatment but to help theatre of you or at least get someone who can." Dr Scott added as they came to amstop outside one of the hospital doors.

"Thanks." Justin said before pushing the hospital door open.

...

It was past 4 before Leo and Justin headed home. They'd spent a good hour listening to Dr Scott talking before Leonard taken the small pill. After that's had simply been a matter of waiting until the doctor cleared him to go home.

"Are you sure your alright?" Justin asked as the taxi pulled up around the corner of the house.

"Fine." Leo replied. He'd expected something dramatic but he honestly didn't feel any different from since he woke up that morning. "How are we going to hide this from dad?" Leo asked, a little apprehensive about what justin might say.

"I don't know." Justin replied. "We'll have to tell him." Leo nodded. "Not today, though, we can leave it a few days utilities worst is gone." Justin told him, making Leo frown. Whatever Dr Scott had told Justin had clearly upset him s his brother seemed to keep thinking Leo was going to collapse or fall apart at any moment.

"I'm fine right now Justin. Maybe it won't be that bad."

"Sure." Justin said, affectionately messing up Leo's hair as they headed inside.

**I know it's shorter than usual but it took ages to write as I've had to a bit of research for this. Anyway, please review and hope you enjoy. **


	7. Chapter 7

It was Sunday night before Leo felt any side effects. He'd been feeling tired all day but it wasn't until around 6 that night that things started going downhill. "You okay Leo?" Allie asked as he sat and stared at his food. Looking up, Leo felt a little embarrassed to find all eyes were on him.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just not that hungry." Leo stated, avoiding looking at Justin because he knew his brother was watching him intensely.

"Are you feeling okay, you've been a bit off all day." Allie continued concern thick in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leo replied but he knew he wasn't.

"How about you go and get some sleep?" Vaughan suggested and Leo quickly nodded, silently thanking his Dad for giving him an out because he really didn't want Allie's pity and that was exactly what he was getting.

As soon as he closed the door to his and Justin's room, however, Justin walked in. "What's wrong?" Justin asked, not giving Leo time to answer as he put his hand on Leo's forehead. "You're burning up. I'll call Dr Scott." Justin went to pull out his phone but Leo quickly put his arm on Justin's.

"Justin, please just don't. I'll be fine, honestly. Maybe it's just a bug." But Leo knew he was clutching at straws. He didn't want to go to the hospital but he also knew that what he was feeling right now wasn't just nothing.

"Leo, Dr Scott said if there was anything wrong then we had to phone."

"But there isn't. At least not yet. Justin, we knew this was going to happen so what's the point in calling him. Please." Leo begged, hoping Justin would listen to him. He knew his brother was just trying to help but he hated that his brother was acting like this.

"Fine. But if it gets worse we have to tell someone." Leo nodded as Justin looked at his brother slowly, as if trying to determine if Leo was lying to him or not. Seemingly satisfied, Justin told Leo he was heading downstairs for a drink and to get some food for Leo. Before Leo could argue that he really wasn't hungry, Justin had disappeared, leaving the younger Fitzgerald alone in his room.

….

"Is Leo alright?" Vaughan asked as Justin headed back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's fine." Justin replied, not meeting his Dad's eyes. He was starting to feel guilty for not telling his Dad what was wrong with Leo but he just didn't know how to start that conversation. And it wasn't like Leo was in any fit state to say anything, and it was obvious his Mum wasn't going to otherwise she would have phone Vaughan when they found out.

"It's just you both disappeared before I could say anything." Vaughan continued, following Justin into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Making Leo a sandwich." Justin replied. He knew Leo didn't want it but he wasn't about to let his little brother stop eating, which was exactly what Leo did when he got upset or stressed.

"Do you…"

"What we need, is for you to leave us alone." Justin interrupted, turning to his Dad.

"Justin, I just want to help."

"You should have thought about that before you left us. Just leave us alone. All of you. We don't need your pity." Justin stated, glaring at his Father until Vaughan held up his hands and left the room. Tears pinpricked at Justin's eyes but the older Fitzgerald refused to cry so he pushed them back, going back to what he had been doing.

….

Vaughan sat next to Allie at the table, his head in his hands. "I just don' know how to get through to them." He was saying. "They've completely shut me out."

"Have they always been like this?" Allie asked and Vaughan shook his head. He sometimes forgot that Allie didn't know anything about his children, having never really met them before now.

"Justin's never been like this, angry and defensive. He's changed so much and I don't know how to get through to him when he won't listen to me, let alone talk to me. Leo, though, he's always been quiet. I just wish he'd talk to me." Vaughan said.

"Do you want me to try?" Allie asked and Vaughan shook his head. As much as he loved Allie, he didn't think her talking to his sons would help in the slightest.

"No, it's my problem." Vaughan said and Allie slowly nodded her head, even though Vaughan knew she wasn't satisfied with his answer.

….

Midnight found Leo leaning against the bathroom toilet, tears running down his cheeks as he shivered and vomited into the bowl. He'd woken up in a cold sweat, bile rising up in his throat. Without a single thought to Justin sleeping only a short distance away, Leo had left the room, thankful he'd made it to the bathroom before he was sick.

Leo heaved a little, his empty stomach rebelling as more acid came up. Choking back a sob, Leo leant back against the tiles, cool on his fevered skin. The sound of footsteps had Leo panicking as he stumbled to his feet, flushing the toilet to get rid of the sick. As he stood up, Leo's vision lurched sickeningly to the side and he found himself on the floor once more heaving into the toilet, his stomach refusing to let him be sick like his body seemed to want to.

"You okay in there?" Tiffany's voice echoed into the bathroom and Leo tried to say he was fine but the words stuck in his throat. "Wait there, I'll get someone."

"Don't, please." Leo answered back, forcing back the tears as he once more got to his feet. Tiffany was silent on the other end of the door as Leo slowly splashed water onto his face and brushed his teeth.

"Are you okay?" Tiffany asked, concern plastered on her face as Leo finally came out of the bathroom. He wanted to say he was fine but he found the words stick in his throat. "Should I get your Dad?"

"No, I'll be fine. You should go back to bed." Leo said, acutely aware that his voice was shaking.

Surprisingly, Tiffany didn't move. Instead she followed Leo into the kitchen and watched as he got himself a drink. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked and Leo slowly shook his head. His legs ached so he sat on one of the benches, not wanting to collapse on the floor in front of Tiffany. They sat in silence for a while, Leo slowly coming back to reality as his head stopped swimming and the sick feeling left.

"We should…" Leo trailed off, unsure how to approach this.

Tiffany didn't answer, frowning at Leo's arm where his pyjama shirt had risen up. "Where did you get that bruise?" She asked and Leo, suddenly self-conscious, pulled his top down to cover it. Truthfully, the cancer had caused Leo's skin to pick up bruises more easily and the other day, when Justin had grabbed his wrist, had left a bruise. He'd been trying to hide it from Justin, knowing his older brother wouldn't take it well.

"It's just a bruise."

"Where you making yourself be sick?" Tiffany suddenly asked and Leo froze. "I and Floyd know something's wrong with you. We've seen the way you've been acting. Is Justin causing trouble."

"No, nothing's wrong." Leo said, defensively.

"Then what's wrong because if it's not that then it's something." Tiffany pushed, looking straight at Leo and the younger boy felt as if she could clearly tell everything that was wrong with him.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." Tiffany argued. Leo wanted to argue but the sick feeling had come back and it was all Leo could do not to run from the room as he clenched the cup in his hand. "Leo, we just want to help. If you tell me what's wrong?"

"You can't help." Leo found himself shouting. "There isn't anything you or anyone else can do to help so please just leave me alone." His hand was shaking as tears burned in Leo's eyes.

"Leo, I just want to help." Tiffany argued and Leo couldn't understand why she couldn't just leave him alone. Why did she have to keep pushing at him? Why couldn't she just accept everything was fine?

Leo's shouting must have risen the other members of the house as footsteps could be heard making their way towards the voices. Floyd was the first to poke his head in the kitchen, tired eyes coming alive as he saw the two sitting there. "What's up?" He asked, hesitantly looking between his sister and Leo.

"Hey, leave it alone." Justin's voice shouted at Floyd as he walked up to his brother, concern written in his eyes as he looked at the state of Leo. "Are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone, Justin. I don't want anyone's pity." Leo shouted, all the pent up anger coming to the surface.

"What is going on here?" Vaughan shouted as he and Allie appeared the doorway. All eyes turned to Tiffany and Leo.

"Tiffany, what's wrong?" Allie asked, turning to her daughter.

"Nothing." She said, nervously glancing at Leo.

"Tiffany, you can tell us." Vaughan stated, and Leo felt his heart twist a little at his Dad asking Tiffany rather than him.

"Leo was being sick. I was just asking if he was alright." She finally said and Justin turned on Leo then.

"Why the hell didn't you get me?" Justin shouted and Leo didn't know what to say, all the anger evaporated as he realised what was going on.

"Maybe Leo didn't want to talk to you." Floyd suddenly shouted, getting Justin to turn on him.

"It's none of your business and what would know about what my brother wants?"

"That's enough." Vaughan shouted but Floyd and Justin weren't listening.

"Why should it be? Tiffany said she saw bruises on Leo's arms and I bet you did that. I bet you hurt your brother." Floyd shouted and Leo could see Vaughan choke and Justin go white.

"Is that true?" Vaughan said, turning to Leo.

"Of course it is. Can't you see it Vaughan, Justin's always angry and something going on with them." Floyd shouted and Leo could see Allie reach towards the bruise on her forehead and that just made Leo wonder if Justin had done that.

"Maybe Floyd's right. Vaughan, when Justin first came here he slammed a door on me. I didn't want to tell you but if he's hurting Leo then." Allie said, reaching an arm out to Vaughan but Vaughan was still, looking at Justin.

"How dare you touch them?" Vaughan shouted and Justin was white, looking at his Dad desperately.

"Dad, I wouldn't ever hurt Leo."

"But you hurt Allie." Vaughan argued and Leo was broken out of his trance by those words. "Leo, let me see the bruises."

"Dad, Justin didn't hurt me." Leo said even as Vaughan went towards him and pulled up Leo's shirt sleeves to reveal the dark purple bruises.

"Leo." Vaughan shouted and Leo felt himself flinch at the anger in his Father's tone.

"Dad, listen to us." Justin begged but Vaughan ignored his son.

"I want you out of this house." Vaughan shouted, turning on Justin. "I told you this behaviour wouldn't be acceptable. How dare you touch your brother or Allie? I can't have you…"

"Dad, stop it." Leo shouted, gaining his Dad attention. "Justin never hurt me and he didn't mean to hurt Allie." Leo said, knowing that while Justin could have a temper his brother would never purposefully hurt anyone.

"Then where did you get those bruises." Vaughan asked. Leo turned to Justin who was pale and not moving from where he was stood. A sick feeling fell across Leo and it had nothing to do with the chemotherapy. "Leo." Vaughan said and Leo opened his mouth but found the words stuck in his throat. He couldn't say it. How could he say it? It would break his Dad, just like it had his Mum. How was that fair of him to hurt his own Dad like that?

Vaughan went to say something more but Justin stopped him, coming over to stand next to Leo, putting a comforting hand on his little brothers shoulder. "Dad, Leo has cancer."

**Well, now Vaughan knows. I hope it came across alight as this chapter went in a completely different direction from what it was going. **

**Anyway, as always please review and hope you enjoyed :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Vaughan said, collapsing onto the chair opposite his two sons.

"Leo has cancer. Leukaemia." Justin said and Vaughan turned to Leo, desperately trying find out if Justin was telling the truth or not.

"But you were fine before…" Leo slowly shook his head. "What do you mean you weren't?" Vaughan said, still not quite able to believe what Justin had said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Allie motion for Tiffany and Floyd to leave the room. All three were pale and glancing at Leo in disbelief but Vaughan was glad Allie was leaving him to deal with this on his own.

"You didn't notice before you left because you and Mum were too busy arguing. Leo was ill before then but we didn't realise what it was until a few weeks after you'd left." Justin said, glancing over at Leo. Vaughan to turned to Leo and saw what he should have seen when Leo first came here. His son was pale, paler than usual. There was a sick looking tinge to the paleness of his son and even from this distance; Vaughan could see the thin sheen of sweat on Leo's face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Vaughan asked, turning to Leo.

"I didn't want to upset you." Leo mumbled, his gaze dropping to the table and Vaughan quickly stood up.

"Leo, I'm your Father. You should have told me, it's my job to look after you." Vaughan said, pulling Leo into a hug as tears ran down Leo's cheeks. "I'm here now Leo, everything's going to be alright." Leo nodded slowly. "What about you're Mum?"

"She didn't take it well." Justin replied and Vaughan looked between his two sons before nodding.

"I'll talk to her." Vaughan said. The three sat in silence, Vaughan wondering what else he could say to them. As they sat there, though, Leo was turning paler and paler until finally he stood up.

"Leo?" Justin asked, moving over to Leo. "You okay?" Leo slowly shook his head and Vaughan stood up.

"I'm fine." Leo finally said. "Just tired." Justin didn't look convinced but he didn't argue.

"Want me to do anything?" Justin asked and Leo shook his head, heading out of the room, leaving Vaughan and Justin alone. As soon as Leo left, Vaughan saw Justin deflate slightly and guilt pricked at Vaughan. He hadn't been there when his boys needed him and neither had Olga, leaving Justin and Leo to deal with alone.

"I'm sorry." Vaughan stated, earning a glare from Justin.

"You should be." Justin stated and Vaughan might have argued but he could see that wouldn't help. "Leo stated chemotherapy yesterday." Vaughan nodded, unsure what to say.

"What did the Doctor's say?"

"That he'll get worse and it might not work." Justin said and Vaughan nodded, slowly.

"I'll talk to the doctors tomorrow." Vaughan said but Justin shook his head.

"I'm sorting it." Vaughan went to protest but Justin stopped him. "You weren't there and neither was mum. It was just me and Leo so I'm sorting it."

"Justin, you can't do this on your own." Vaughan tried to say but Justin ignored him.

"We've been doing it on our own this whole time. You haven't got any right." Justin glared straight at Vaughan before standing up and leaving the room and Vaughan welling in his grief and guilt.

…

Justin sat at the edge of his bed, watching Leo sleep. Strangely enough, this wasn't the first time. Ever since Vaughan had left, Leo had been different; withdrawing away from his family and Justin might have neglected his own feelings to look after his little brother. Not that he would change any of that. It wasn't like either of their parents had been there to pat his brothers' back when he was sick, to make Leo eat something when he said he wasn't hungry and Justin knew his brother hadn't eaten in days. He was the one who'd done all of that. Everything that Vaughan and Olga should have done, he'd done it. Doctor's appointments, making Leo talk to him, letting his little brother cry on his shoulder.

Except no one had been there for him. Of course Leo had tried but there was only so much Leo could do when Justin wouldn't let his little brother talk to him. And then they'd found out Leo had cancer and they'd all gotten preoccupied, trying to find a way to get Leo better. Justin had buried all his own feelings so maybe that was why he was always so angry; his emotions had finally gotten the better of him.

…..

"I didn't know." Floyd said as he sat on the sofa next to Tiffany. Allie was pacing the floor, looking between her children and the door as if she expected Vaughan to come through.

"None of us did, Floyd." Tiffany said but the older pushed her comforting hands off her.

"If I'd known I never would have said those things." Floyd continued, looking to his Mum as if seeking reassurance for his actions.

"Vaughan needed to hear what Leo had done but you shouldn't have accused Justin of anything before coming to us. But it wasn't your fault." Allie said and Floyd nodded.

"I can't believe Leo has cancer." Tiffany said after a few minutes silence.

"Neither can Vaughan." Allie stated, a guilty look passing over her face when she realised what she'd just said. "I mean…"

"That Leo and Justin should have told their Dad. Or Olga should have." Floyd replied, a smile on his lips.

"You two should get some sleep. We've still got school in the morning." Tiffany went to complain but Floyd quickly grabbed her arm, knowing Allie would want to talk with Vaughan alone.

…

"You okay?" Allie asked, sitting opposite Vaughan at the kitchen table.

"No, my son has cancer and he didn't tell me." Vaughan replied, his head in his hands. It was obvious to Allie that Vaughan was close to tears but being a man he was pushing it back.

"I know but you know now. You can help them." She said, wrapping her arms around the back of him.

"If Justin lets me." Allie wanted to say something then but held her tongue, knowing Vaughan didn't need to hear it right now. "I'll talk to Justin about what he did but…"

"No, it's fine. It was an accident." Allie replied. She didn't like Justin but she was willing to give it a chance if only for Vaughan's sake. "Anyway, I don't think we need to antagonise him right now. Not with what's happening to Leo."

"You don't have to deal with this."

"Yes I do. We agreed when we got together that we'd be there for each other and that means our own kids to. So I'm here for you and Leo and Justin if they want it." Allie said and Vaughan turned to smile up at her.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He stated, kissing her and in that moment Allie preyed everything would be alright.

**Right, not sure about this chapter but have decided to put it up anyway. Honestly, I hate having to write too many talking but it was the only way I could really think to write this. Next chapter will have a lot more Leo and will also have more information about how everyone is feeling. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Leo woke groggy at 8 that morning. Blinking at the sudden sunlight from the half open curtains, Leo turned to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table, silently swearing when he saw someone (most likely Justin) had switched it off. Quickly pulling on his uniform, Leo ignored the feeling of nausea in his stomach as he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Vaughan asked, a shocked look on his face when Leo walked into the room.

"Getting ready for school." Leo stated, sitting on one of the stools and trying to ignore the stares from Floyd and Tiffany as he grabbed a bit of toast.

"I thought you might want to stay off." Vaughan continued, frowning at Leo asnif he expected the younger to collapse at any moment.

"I'm fine for school." Leo stated even as he put the toast back on the plate after only one bite. It seemed his stomach didn't quite agree with him just yet.

"Leo, I don't think..."

"Tough." Leo interrupted, turning to his father. "tight now I'm fine so I'm going to school. Whether you want me to or not." Vaughan went to protest but Allie, sensing the tension in the room interrupted.

"If Leo says he's alright then we should listen to him." at that moment, Justin walked into the room. He frowned a little at his younger brother but sat down at the table without any comment, something Leo was entirely grateful for.

"You know if I got the chance to ditch school I would." Floyd said, obviously trying to break the tension. It didn't really work as Leo wasnt paying attention to it.

"No one asked you." Justin glared at Floyd, probably still remembering yesterday when the other boy had blamed Justin for hurting Leo. Honestly, Leo still couldn't quite believe that's what allies children thought of Justin, even if his brother didn't make it easy. "You taken your pills yet." Justin asked, leaning over to his brother, concern inches voice. Leo slowly shook his head, getting anglers from Justin who then disappeared upstairs.

"Where's he going?" Vaughan asked and Leo shrugged. He could feel the eyes of the westbrooks and his dad on him but he was determined not to let it bother him.

Justin came back down 5 minutes later, pushing the pills in front of Leo, hiding it from the westbrooks sight. Vaughan caught sight of it though, frowning at Justin but thankfully not saying anything as Leo took his glass of orange juice and swallowed them. "Well, we better get going unless we want to be late." Allie said, pushing Tiffany and Floyd out of the room.

Leo went to stand up but Vaughan put a hand on his sons shoulder, effectively keeping him in place. "If you feel tired at any point today, you have to tell me. And we're going to see your doctor tonight after school." Justin went to argue but Vaughan gave his oldest a look that shut him up before walking out of the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Justin asked, getting a small nod from Leo. His brother looked at Leo for a long minute before, seemingly satisfied, getting up from the table. "I'll see you at school." Justin said, leaving Leo alone in the kitchen.

...

Tiffany walked into her science lesson, catching Leo's gaze as the youngest Fitzgerald sat in his usual seat. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked, motioning to the seat next to Leo that was normally empty. Leo shrugged, turning his eyes to his workbook on the table. The younger boy had run off too quickly that morning for Tiffany to talk to him but now she had a chance to she didn't know what to say.

"Okay, everyone quiet and turn to page 25." Mrs Lowsely shouted at the class. Leo moved his gaze to the text book, flicking to the page the science teacher had said while Tiffany watched him. He looked pale, paler than usual with a sort of sickest tinge to his skin but Tiffany couldn't help but admire the way Leo resolutely ignored the sickness he was probably feeling.

The lesson went relatively normally, Mrs Lowlsey taking while half the class listened and the other half whispered to eachother. "Leo, what's the answer to question 2?" she asked, pulling Leo's startled gaze up to her. Tiffany winced in sympathy as Leo struggled to come up with an answer. "Where you even paying attention?" she asked, grabbing at his book. "Why haven't you done any work?" she asked, glaring at Leo.

"I...I was..." Leo stammered but Mrs Lowsely wasn't paying attention.

"Well Mr Fitzgerald will have something to say about this." she said, throwing the book onto the table, which promptly slid off the side. A snicker ran up from the class and Tiffany glanced at Leo, who's eyes had gone glassy behind his glasses.

"Sorry, miss. Leo was helping me so he didn't have time to write anything down." she said, grabbing the book and paper from the ground, handing it to Leo who looked a little bemused that she was helping him.

"Oh...well, next time make sure you write it down." Mrs Lowlsey said, glaring at Tiffany and Leo just as the bell rang.

Leo practically ran out of the lesson and Tiffany had to push past a group of pupils to catch up with him. "She's a batch isn't she?" she said, gaining a shrug from Leo. He was looking anywhere but at her. "Hey, I'm sorry about last night but I'm glad we know. I want to help and there's nothing to be ashamed of for asking for a little help."

"I don't need your help." Leo said, meeting her gaze before pushing past her and going down the corridor. All Tiffany could do was watch him go.

...

"I for one don't think they should get special treatment just because their father is the head." Sue was saying as Allie walked into the staffroom.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Leo was playing up in my lesson. Didn't do any work and couldn't even make up an excuse for it." Sue said and Allie frowned.

"Really, that's so unlike Leo."

"Well, his dad is the head maybe he thinks he can get away with it." Hector stated and Allie once more frowned, knowing Leo wouldn't do anything like that. "Anyway, gotta get going." Hector stated as he and Sue exited the staff room.

Allie sat down on one of the seats as Christine sat down next to her m"Is everything okay with Leo?" she asked, getting a confused look from Allie. "He just seems a little distracted in lessons." she explained.

"I'll talk to Vaughan." Allie said, worry pricking up. Leo might not be her son but hat was happening to him just wasn't fair.

"Okay, if there's anything I can do justmask." Christine stated, leaving Allie alone with her thoughts.

...

Vaughan was a little surprised when Allie came into his office. "Is everything alright?" allie shook her head, sitting on one of the seats as Vaughan went to sit next him.

"The staff were saying Leo's been distracted in lessons." Vaughan didn't say anything. He was worried about Leo, enough so that he hadn't managed to get anything done all day.

"I'll talk to him."

"No, I don't think that'll help much." alliemsaid and Vaughan frowned, wondering what she meant. "I mean...I know you don't want to hear it but Leo is going to get worse. Isn't he?" Vaughan nodded. He'd been researching Leo's condition all day, inbetween trying to get work done, and the results he'd found hadn't been brilliantly promising. "Then it's only a matter of time that the teachers find out. Isn't it best we tell them so we can... I don't know, stop them gossiping." Allie said and Vaughan frowned, knowing what Allie said was probably right. He just couldn't imagine either of his sons agreeing to it because it wasn't just convincing Leo on this but Justin to.

"I'll talk to Leo but...I don't think that's what he wants." especially not after the great lengths his son had gone to to stop Vaughan from finding out, he silently added.

"Okay, you know what's best." Allie said and Vaughan wanted to say no, no he didn't know what was best. Because he'd already failed Leo, hadn't he?

**As you can probably tell from this chapter, I'm not a big lover of sue so I apologise for anyone who likes her. Anyway, hope you enjoy and next chapter Vaughan will meet Dr Scott, wonder how that will go. **

**As always, please review and thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

"We're not going." Justin stated as he walked out of the school to find Vaughan and Leo by the car.

"Justin, I want to talk to Leo's doctor so I am going with Leo and with or without you." Vaughan replied. "And I'm sure the doctor would like to know about Leo being sick. I'm sure there's something they can give him."

Leo was already in the back of the car, having decided the best course of action was to go along with it. Anyway, he was sort of wishing he had something to take the nausea away right about now. Especially after he'd spent all day feeling like he was going to be sick, resulting in him being to preoccupied to listen in lessons. "Fine." Justin finally said, climbing into the back with Leo.

The older glanced at his younger brother, a silent question to ask if Leo was alright. Leo nodded, ignoring the way his stomach lurched when his dad set off. Slowly, Leo rested his head on the coll glass of the car window, feeling his eyes drift close. A hand to his shoulder brought him back to the real world and he was a little surprised to find they'd already reached the hospital Justin looked at Leo in concern but Leo ignored him, getting out of the car quickly followed by his brother and dad.

Leo had always hated hospitals. It was just something about the white walls, antiseptic smell and the fake looks of sympathy plastered onto the doctors and nurses that put him off hospitals. Funny that he was spending so much time in them. Justin led the way to the cancer unit, where they'd find Dr Scott, their dad already having booked an appointment. As they walked, Leo could feel Vaughan's worried eyes on him but the younger resolutely ignored it, hating the pity that was radiating from his dad.

...

"Mr Fitzgerald, I presume." a man in a doctor's coat said, offering a hand for Vaughan to shake.

"Dr Scott." Vaughan replied, shaking his hand while Justin went to stand next to Leo. Honestly, Vaughan would have preferred Justin wait at home, his oldest probably having had enough of dealing with hospitals and doctors but Justin had refused. Right now, Vaughan was grateful, having seen the way Leo was leaning a little towards hi brother as if looking for comfort. It just made Vaughan feel all the more guilty for leaving them.

The doctor led the way to his office, where three chairs were sat. Leo sat in one of the chair, Justin quickly sitting in the chair next to Leo, leaving Vaughan to take the final chair, furthest away from his youngest son. Glancing at Leo, a line of worry made its way into Vaughan's face when he saw Leo was looking straight at the floor, his hands clenched at his side.

"Right, what can I do for you Leo?" Dr Scott stated, eyes glancing from Leo and Justin before finally settling on Vaughan. The doctor looked at Vaughan as if he wasn't sure what to make of the man and Vaughan couldn't help but not blame him because what right did Vaughan have for demanding a meeting when he hadn't been there. "How's the chemotherapy going?" Dr Scott tried again, looking at Leo and getting only a shrug in answer.

"He was sick and I think he had a temperature." Justin answered and Vaughan was surprised at the grown up tone in Justins voice.

"We'll, there's nothing we can do for the temperature, except to make sure Leo stays cool but I can prescribe some anti-sickness pills. Of course I can't guarantee they'll work." Dr Scott said, obviously having decided to direct his answers at Justin.

"I'd like to ask if there's anything we can do to help Leo." Vaughan said, having decided that the best way forward was to dive straight into it, so to speak.

"I've already discussed treatment with Leo and Justin but right now the best course of action is chemotherapy. If that continues to have no effect, however, there is also the possibility of a bone marrow transplant. All of which is covered by the NHS."

"Isn't there any other methods, more sure of success?" Vaughan asked. He'd done his research that day, trying to find the best possible ways to make Leo get better.

"There are experimental drugs that you could try if all else fails." the doctor started only to have Leo interrupt.

"No." all eyes turned to Leo and the younger Fitzgerald ducked his head in embarrassment. "Only...I mean...I don't want it." Leo stammered, Justin putting a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder as he glared at his dad.

"Surely if it will help..." Vaughan started but Dr Scott cut him off.

"We don't need to look into any of the other options just yet. You've only justnstrted the chemotherapy and with any luck, it will work." he said, talking now to Leo. "If there's any more questions you need to ask, please come to me." the doctor said, turning to print off the prescription.

When the doctor passed Leo the prescription, Vaughan motioned for is two sons to go on ahead. Justin glanced back mistrustful at his father but Leo just pulled Justins arm out of the office. When they where left alone, Vaughan turned to the doctor. "I'm sorry if this has caused you any problems but I wasn't even aware Leo had cancer until last night." Vaughan said, earning him a surprised look from the doctor.

"While it's not common practice, Justin is over 16 so has been acting as guardian for Leo. Both here and in Edinburgh." Dr Scott stated, somewhat hesitantly. "though I am surprised you didn't know."

"Olga didn't call me and my sins, especially Justin, have been angry at me for leaving." Dr Scott nodded slowly.

"Well, now you know I hope the three of you can sort something out." Vaughan nodded, thanking the doctor before heading out of the office to look for his sons.

...

Allie and her could hidden were out when the three Fitzgeralds returned home. They'd gone via the chippy on their way home so while Vaughan set about setting the table, Justin went to talk to Leo. "You okay?" Leo slowly shook his head and Justin breathed out in relief, glad his brother wasn't trying to hide what he was feeling. "You going to tell me what's wrong?" Justin asked, waiting with bated breath for his brother to talk to him.

"Just feel a bit sick." Leo stated and Justin frowned knowing that wasn't it but not wanting to push Leo.

"Okay, you can have the pills when we've eaten." Leo went to protest but their dad called them to come to have food sonde couldn't.

As it was, Justin barley touched his food, to busy watching Leo eat his own. Leo was pushing the chips around the plate, only eating a few but barley touching the rest. Their dad was trying to get them talking but both brothers ignored him until they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Eventually, Vaughan spoke again and what heard made Justin see red.

"I think we should tell the staff at school." Leo's folk fellnto his hand as he turned to his dad.

"What, why?" Leo said, panic in his tone. Justin knew Leo was afraid of what might happen if people knew and Justin couldn't really blame him for it.

"When you start taking days off school then they'll need to know why."

"No they don't." Leo said, his hand shaking a little. "I'm not staying off school either."

"Leo..." Vaughan started but Justin interrupted him.

"Dad, just leave him alone. He said he doesn't want people knowing so why can't you just leave it at that bwhy do you think, just because you know, you can barge in and take over when we were doing just fine on our own before now." Justin shouted, surprised to find his eyes were burning with unshed tears.

"Justin?" Vaughan started but Justin ignored him, jumping to his feet.

"What right do you have to any of this when you left us?" Justin shouted, before practically runningfrom the room. He faintly heard Leo shrugged up his name but Justin ignored it, the tears running down his face now.

He'd stayed silent, bottlebrush all these emotions for months now and finally they were coming over and Justin couldn't ignore them anymore. All the pain and anger at his fathers leaving and their mothers breakdown. The worry and stress that had been there since he'd found out Leo had cancer. It was just to much. To much for him to deal with alone, even if he would never, could never, abandon Leo to deal with it he just wished someone had been there for them both. To help with the doctor appointments, with Leo being sick. With the aftermath of them finding out it was cancer. All of it. Justin needed someone to be there but what right did his dad have for being there after running out on them.

...

"Justin?" Leo's voice penetrative the darkness When Justin crept into the house. It was going on midnight and Justin had hoped no one would be awake.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Justin asked, glancing at the water in Leo's hand and the fact his little brother was shivering where he sat on the stool.

"Waiting for you to get back." Leo replied and Justin ignored the fact that it was Leo there and not Vaughan.

"well , I'm back nowand you should be in bed asleep." Leo ignored Justin, looking intently at his brother and Justin was acutely aware of the red like quality of his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Justin replied, because how could he not be when he needed to be there for Leo.

"You're lying." Leo stated and Justin was a little shocked that Leo was arguing with him. His little brother never argued with him.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here for you, you shouldn't have to deal with me." Justin said, hoping Leo would listen to him.

"No. I mean, I want to help you."

"Leo, you're sick..." Justin started but Leo interrupted him.

"Sick, not an invalid." Leo said with a small smile and Justin couldn't help but smile back. It was so rare that either of them had anything to smile about recently. "Please talk to me Justin nyoure always here for me so let me be there for you."

"I'm the oldest, I have to be there for you." Justin said, ruffling Leo's hair which earned him a half hearted push from his brother.

"I hate seeing you like this." Leo said and Justin frowned down at Leo. "I want to help."

"I don't want to put this on you." Justin said but Leo only frowned stubbornly, ignoring his brother.

"Just like I've put everything on you. I hate doing it to but you keep making me so let me help. Please." Leo added and Justin slowly nodded, pulling his brother into a brotherly hug.

"I hate this cancer. And I hate what it's doing to you. To us." Justin said, mumbling into Leo hair as tears leaked down his face. He stubbornly wiped at them but they didn't seem to want to go.

"Dad knows now. He can help." Leo said. "And at least you don't feel terrible everyday." Justin knew Leo was trying to make a joke out of it but the bitter tone in his voice soured it a little.

"Dad left us. He left us for someone else and their kids. And mum's not here anymore. Not like she could handle it. Don't you get it yet, Leo, it's just us." Leo shook his head as Justin pulled back and slammed his first into the table.

"Mum will get better and dads not going to abandon us now he knows. He'll help." Leo said and Justin smiled at his little brother, wishing he could believe that.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Justin said, leading the way upstairs. Justin could only wish that he could believe what Leo said but how could he, after everything that had happened.

**Wow that was a long one but I couldn't find a good place to stop. Also, sorry for anyone who wanted Allie, Floyd and Tiffany but I wanted a chapter focused on Vaughan, Leo and Justin. Anyway, Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed. As always please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Leo sat on the edge of his bed, considering if going to school today was a good idea. The last 2 weeks had been, interesting, to say the least. The anti-sickness pills Dr Scott had given him had only lasted for about a week; even then they didn't stop Leo being sick every night. But the last week, he'd only gotten steadily worse. Thankfully, this batch of chemotherapy was done with and Leo, while dubious to begin with, was glad Dr Scott had recommended a week 'rest period' every 2 weeks.

Leo had spent the last week in bed or in the bathroom, vomiting up everything his Dad or Justin forced him to eat. As it was, Leo still wasn't feeling great, even if he was better than when he'd been on the chemo pills. He wasn't coming out in cold sweats anymore and Justin said his fever was down but Leo still had a sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach that may or may not be nerves about going back to school.

"You look a little better today, Leo." Allie said when Leo dragged himself into the kitchen. Floyd and Tiffany glanced over at him with worried looks but didn't say anything as he sat down.

"A little, yeah." Leo replied, guiltily looking at the table. He had presumed Allie would want to stay as far away from him as possible but instead she'd tried to help, even if Justin didn't make it overly easy for the other woman.

"You don't have to go in today if you don't want, no one will think any less of you." Allie was saying but Leo shook his head. He couldn't keep sitting in the house, especially now he wasn't permanently being sick all day.

"I want to." Leo said and Allie smiled, that smile she had been adopting ever since she'd found out. That smile that said she pitied him.

"Okay, but if you need anything then…"

"Then he'll come to me. Not you." Justin said as he came into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast from the table. "You okay?"

"Can everyone just stop asking me that?" Leo snapped just as Vaughan walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Vaughan asked, concern on his face when he looked over to Leo.

"Nothing." Leo said, stopping Justin before he could say something. "I'm gonna walk in today." Vaughan and Justin went to protest but Leo ignored them, grabbing his bag and walked out of the house.

He made it to the end of the street before realising he shouldn't have stormed off like that. Slowly, Leo leant against the wall on the side of the street, his head bowed as he tried to catch his breath. It had been a while since he'd left the house and Leo could only wish that was the reason he didn't seem to have any stamina. "Leo, wait up." Floyd called and Leo quickly went to walk away but he may have moved a little too fast as a dizzying sensation fell over him and Leo had to lean against the wall, allowing Floyd to catch up to him.

"You okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Leo sighed. That was all anyone seemed to ask for the last 2 weeks and Leo was sick of it.

"Sorry, it's just we're all worried about you." Floyd said, leaning against the wall by Leo.

"You don't need to." Leo mumbled, wondering why Floyd was the one to run after him rather than Justin.

Floyd seemed to realise as the next thing he said was: "Justin was coming after you but Vaughan said you needed space. I didn't think you did though." Floyd added, a guilty look on his face. "I mean, I can go if you want me to."

"No." Leo said, slowly looking up at Floyd. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped." Floyd shrugged, moving away from the wall.

"You coming then or you just going to stand there." Leo looked down the street, thought better of it and nodded, following Floyd back down the street. When they re-entered the house, Justin glanced between the two, an angry look on his face but, thankfully, he didn't say anything about it.

"Right, we going?" Vaughan said, clapping his hands together even as he glanced worriedly at Leo. As they headed out to the car, Leo couldn't help but think that maybe he shouldn't be going to school today after all.

…

"Finally." George stated as Vaughan walked into the staff room. "And where has our leader been this morning. Busy again." Vaughan opened his mouth but quickly closed it again, knowing that yelling at George, however much he might like to, wouldn't help anyone.

"Yes, thank you George. Right, sorry for keeping you all I know you're very busy with the mock exams today and I just wanted to make sure you're all prepared today. And that you're not putting too much pressure on the students." Vaughan said, glancing over at Christine.

"They need to have some pressure on them, how else are they going to take these exams seriously." Christine stated and Vaughan sighed, not feeling in the mood to argue with Christine today. As it was, his mind was firmly fixed on Leo, hoping his youngest son would be alright. Especially considering how he'd been for the last week. Worried would be an understatement for how Vaughan had been feeling all last week, with Leo alone in the house while they were at school and Leo was sick.

"Right, well good luck for today." Vaughan said as the bell went for lessons to start. Today was certainly going to be a trial.

….

Floyd pulled Tiffany to the side as they passed in the hall on their way to their next exam. "You okay?" Tiffany asked, a little worried at the look on Floyd's face.

"Yeah." Floyd said and Tiffany looked at her brother in disbelief. "I mean, I'm worried about Leo." Tiffany frowned. Leo wasn't family, but Tiffany wanted to help Leo to. The difference was, Justin might actually let her while Justin certainly wasn't letting Floyd anywhere near Leo. This morning had been a fluke, mostly because of Vaughan telling Justin to stay put and the two arguing. Again.

"Vaughan's sorting it and I don't think there's anything else we can do." Tiffany said, even if she wished there was. She knew Vaughan, Justin and even Allie had been going back and forth all week, trying to keep Leo Company while Leo was ill but Tiffany knew it hadn't helped much. As it was, Leo had looked terrible. Pale, barley eating and he'd gotten thinner over the past week, more gaunt looking.

"Maybe we can do something." Floyd said and Tiffany frowned, wondering what her brother was thinking.

**Bit of a filler chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please review **


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you want?" Justin asked as Floyd and Tiffany sat opposite him in the lunch room.

"Where's Leo?" Tiffany asked, ignoring Justins question. Shrugging, Justin turned his glare to Floyd who glared back until Tiffany elbowed her brother. Honestly, Justin was a little worried where Leo was. He'd made plans to meet Leo for lunch, knowing his brother wouldn't eat any lunch if he wasn't supervised. The problem was, Leo still hadn't turned up.

"What do you want?" Justin repeated.

"We want to help." Justin went to say he didn't need their help when Tiffany continued speaking. "We know you don't want it but Floyd thinks if we all try and get along, it'll be easier for everyone. Not just Leo." Justin frowned at the two westbrooks.

"Look, you don't like us. We know that but wouldn't it be better for Leo if we're all getting along." Justin didn't say anything as he watched Floyd. The last thing he wanted was for the other boy to think he thought it was a good idea.

"And," Tiffany continued, "we thought we could try and do something to cheer Leo up." Justin nodded, slowly causing the two westbrooks to give him shocked looks.

"You agree?" Floyd asked, looking at Justin as if he was waiting for the other boy to start shouting at them.

"I don't like you. You or your mum." Justin said, refusing to look at Tiffany because honestlynhe did like her mind only a little. "But maybe we could try, if you leave me alone I'll try and ignore you." Justin usually wouldn't have agreed but after the 2 weeks he'd had, watching Leo slowly deteriorate, he was starting to lose the will to carry on arguing with Allie and Floyd.

"And cheering up Leo?" Floyd asked.

"Does he like parties?" Justin couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "I'll take that as a no." Tiffany said, sharing a smile with Justin that caused Floyd to frown and Justin to grin.

"So, what does he like?" Floyd asked.

"video games." Justin replied.

"We could have a pizza night." Tiffany volunteered.

"We could get mum and Vaughan out of the house so it could just be the 4 of us." Floyd continued and justin, while hating to admit it, thought it wasn't a bad idea.

"Tonight?" Tiffany asked. "Mum and Vaughan have been on about having a date night for a while."

"I'll leave you to it then." Justin replied, getting to his feet as he saw Leo walk into the canteen. Floyd went to say something but Tiffany grabbed his arm to silence him as Justin walked away. Justin ignored both of them, intent on finding out where Leo had been.

...

"Leo can I have a word?" Mrs mulgrew said as the bell rang for lunch. She watched as Leo slowly put his things in his bag and once the last pupil left the classroom, she sat on the edge of the desk. "Are you okay?" Leo shrugged and Christine frowned slightly. The youngest Fitzgerald was always quiet in classes but he had impeccable grades so Christine could ignore the way Leo refused to participate in lessons. "You didn't write anything."

When she'd collected the mock papers from the class, she'd been a little surprised to find Leo's pages was blank. "Sorry, I didn't have time to revise." this just made Christine frown more. Leo had been missing from school for the last week and a bit of the week before.

"But you didn't write anything." Leo didn't say anything, eyes falling to the floor. "Leo, is something wrong?" Christine asked. The younger boy looked slightly pale and Christine thought Leo had lost weight.

"I'm fine. Can you just leave me alone." Leo suddenly shouted, jumping to his feetmand grabbingnhis bag ashe stormed from the room. Christine sat a little in shock. From all the reactions she'd seeing Leo, she'd never seen him angry. The door slammed closed behind him and Christine knew something was definitely wrong. She just didn't know what.

...

Leo locked the stall door behind him, glad to one was in the bathroom as he collapsed on the floor and brought up the little he'd eaten that morning into the toilet. Leaning his head on the wall, Leo fought the tears in his eyes. That talk with Mrs mulgrew had hit a nerve. It was one thing for his family to know but from the way she was talking it sounded like the teachers knew as well, or at least suspected. And Leo hated that. He didn't want anyone to know. He didn't want the pity that was sure to follow if the school found out. Leo just didn't want it.

It was 10 minutes later before Leo felt well enough to get to his feet. Some of the boys in the class gave him an odd look but otherwise ignored him as he headed to the canteen. He knew Justin would want to know what was wrong seeing as Leo was meant to meet him at the start of lunch but Leo didn't think ignoring justin would help any.

"Where we're you?" Justin asked as he pulled Leo into a seat and pushed a sandwich infant of him. Leo felt his stomach lurch at the sight of it but took up a piece, knowing Justin wouldn't let him not eat anything.

"Why we're you sitting with Floyd and Tiffany? I thought you hated them." Leo replied, trying to divert the topic away from himself.

"Just talking. And don't do that." Justin countered as Leo took another bite before putting the sandwich down. "You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Leo mumbled. He hadn't really been eating much for ages now, picking at his food and because of the chemo he'd just puked it up again anyway.

"You've lost weight. Too much, so please just eat." Justin pleaded and Leo felt instantly guilty. Picking uonthe sandwich, he forced the rest down, even if he felt like he was going be sick each times swallowed. The two sat in relative silence until the bell went and Leo could escape. Being pushed along in the corridor, Leo felt his head spin a little. As he sat on the seat in his next lesson,nhe knew he shouldn't have come in today.

...

"Vaughan, could we talk?" Christine said, knocking on the door and Vaughan wondered what justin had done now. "It's about Leo." she continued, sitting on the seat opposite him and Vaughan felt his stomach plummet. "I think somethings wrong with him. He looks terrible and he didn't do anything in lesson today." she said, placing a paper with Leo's name on the top.

"I'll talk to him." Vaughan said but he didn't know what he would say to him.

"Vaughan, your the head of this school but your also a parent so we're hear to help."

"So,ehow I think some of the teachers agree with you in that." Vaughan joked. Honestly, Christine was one of the better teachers in the school, actually caring about the pupils.

"I'm serious Vaughan, if you or Leo need any help, I'm willing to do anything." Christine said, getting to her feet and heading to the door.

"Thank Christine." Vaughan said answer exited the room. As she left, Vaughan knew he had to tell the staff about Leo's condition. Even if Leo and justin didn't want to.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey." Tiffany said, sitting in the seat next to Leo in their silence class.

"Hey." Leo replied, but he didn't lift his gaze from the table. Tiffany went to say more but in that moment Mrs Lowsley came into the room.

"Alright everyone quiet. Your exams are on the desk and no speaking." She said. Tiffany looked towards Leo but the younger had already turned the paper over in front of him, ignoring Tiffany sitting there. Silently, Tiffany did the same but she could concentrate as she read the questions, to worried about Leo. She just hoped they could cheer him up at least a little because she hated seeing him so upset.

"Put your ponds down now." Mrs Lowsley called an hour later. Tiffany glanced over at Leo again, shocked to see how pale he was. There was a thin film of sweat across Leo's face and glancing at where his jumper had risen up, Tiffany could clearly see dark purple bruises on Leo's wrists. Tiffany hadn't looked at Leo too closely since she'd found out, afraid of making Leo feel self-conscious but now she did. There were dark purple bruises under his eyes, assignee hadn't been sleeping, or at least not well, and he looked thinner than he had a few weeks ago.

"Leo, why haven't your written anything?" Mrs Lowsley asked as the bell went for next lesson. Leo opened his mouth, closing it again when he couldn't think of an excuse. "Tiffany, you can go." The teacher said but Tiffany didn't move, wanting to help Leo out but not knowing what to say. "You've been off for the last week you should have revised." Mrs Lowsley said and Tiffany saw some of the pupils were loitering at the door.

"Miss, Leo was sick so he couldn't."

"I doubt that." Mrs Lowsley snorted and Tiffany felt a stab of hatred towards the science teacher. She went to say something more but Leo sent her a sharp look, shutting her up. Of course Leo wouldn't want anyone to know what was wrong.

"That's it, cooler now." She said and Leo slowly got to his feet.

"Miss, that's not fair." Tiffany shouted.

"Right, you can go to." Mrs Lowsley replied.

"Miss, Tiffany didn't..." Leo started but Mrs Lowsley wasn't paying attention to either of them.

"Cooler now, both of you." Seeing no way of arguing, tiffany grabbed Leo's arm and led the way to the cooler.

...

Leo sat on the table in the cooler, head bowed as he looked at the paper in front of him. Mrs Lowsley had re-given him the science test and Leo closed his eyes, wishing he hadn't come in today. He couldn't focus enough to read the questions, let alone make sense enough for him to formulate an answer. Leo should have known he wasn't well enough for school but he hadn't wanted to admit that. Hadn't wanted to worry his family any more than he already so obviously had.

Tiffany pushed a paper onto his desk, causing Leo to look up. Mr Windsor was on duty, reading a paper so he hadn't seen the note. Slowly, Leo unfolded the paper and smiled a little at the writing inside. _Mrs Lowsley's a bitch._

Taking out his pen, Leo wrote back: _Yeah she is._ This exchange lasted a while longer, Leo managing to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and the continuous ache in his body as Tiffany exchanged notes with him. At least, until Mr Windsor looked up and saw what the two were doing.

"You're hear as a punishment not for your own entertainment." He scolded, getting a stifled laugh from Leo and Tiffany which only caused the teacher to frown deeper. "I don't need to tell you two to be quiet again or do you want me to get Mr Fitzgerald." That quietened them, neither wanting to get Vaughan involved.

After that, Mr Windosr kept glancing up, meaning Leo was left alone with his thoughts, which really wasn't a good thing. Hoping his work might distract him from the sick feeling, Leo turned to the paper only to have the words keep swimming in his vision. He couldn't understand why he couldn't concentrate enough to think straight. "Excuse me, can you stop that." Mr Windsor said and Leo realised he'd been tapping his pen on the desk.

"Sorry." He mumbled, refusing to look in Tiffany's direction because he knew she was probably looking at him in pity. His throat was starting to burn a little; bile rising up from his stomach and Leo silently cursed Justin for making him eat that sandwich at lunch.

"Sir?" Leo asked, getting an exasperated look from Mr Windosr.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Fine, but be quick about it." He said and Leo quickly got to his feet, heading for the bathroom. Leaning against the toilet, for the second time that day, Leo wondered if it just wouldn't be easier to find his Dad so he could go home.

…

Allie was a little surprised when Floyd stayed behind after class to talk to her, Justin lurking in the background. Actually, she'd been a little surprised all lesson when neither boy, while not speaking, hadn't sent any remarks the others way or even glared at each other across the classroom. "Mum, do you think you and Vaughan could go out tonight?" Floyd asked and Allie frowned, wondering what Justin was pushing her children into.

"Why?" She asked and Justin snorted in the background, probably having guessed what she was thinking.

"We've got a movie night planned so we can cheer up Leo." Floyd replied and Allie, while thinking it was a good idea, was a little shocked that Justin had agreed to it. From what she'd seen, Justin was protective of his little brother.

"Of course that's fine." She said, knowing that Leo could probably do with being cheered up. He'd been looking extremely down this past week, thanks to his sickness, and from the few times she'd glimpsed him in the corridor today, she knew he wasn't doing brilliantly.

"Brilliant, thanks mum." Floyd said, heading out of the door. She expected Justin to go with him but Justin stayed put, making Allie nervous. The last time the two had been alone, he'd pushed a door in her face.

"What is it Justin?" She asked as Justin pushed off the wall.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Justin said, even if his tone said he didn't mean it.

"Why?" Allie knew she should take the apology but she couldn't believe that Justin, of all people, actually meant it.

"I think we should try and get on. For Leo's sake." Justin replied and Allie nodded. Of course it would be for Leo, Justin would never voluntarily apologise to her or allow Floyd and Tiffany to try and help if he didn't think it would help Leo.

"Okay that." She agreed, watching as Justin left the room. For all of Justin's faults, even Allie couldn't deny he would do anything for his little brother.

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be Leo getting cheered up **


	14. Chapter 14

Leo walked out of school alone. Tiffany had said she'd needed to get something from her locker but Leo guessed she was probably sick of his company, probably blamed him for ending up in the cooler for the rest of the day. Heading to the car, Leo prepared himself for the worst, expecting his Dad to be angry at him for getting into trouble but no one was there. Sighing, Leo leant against the cool metal, allowing his too warm feeling skin to cool down a little. No one paid him any attention. No one ever did. "Hey, you okay?" Floyd asked, walking up to the younger Fitzgerald.

Leo nodded, pulling himself out of his own thoughts to look at Floyd. "Mum and Vaughan are heading out for the night so they're not going to be able to give us a lift." Floyd continued and Leo tried to hide the disappointment. He didn't think his aching body would allow him to walk all the way home. "You okay to walk, I mean I can go and get Mum or Vaughan to drive you home…"

"No it's fine." Leo cut the older boy off, not wanting to sound needy in front of him. Maybe the fresh air would do him good anyway.

"Alright." Floyd said but he made no move to go anywhere. "You okay if I walk home with you." Leo shrugged, secretly pleased Floyd had asked. The company wouldn't be terrible and Leo could really do with someone to help pull his mind from the thoughts he was having.

…..

Justin was a little surprised to find Tiffany waiting outside his last lesson. "Hey." He said as Tiffany fell into step beside him.

"Hey." She replied, the two falling into silence as they exited the school. They headed past the school gates, heading in the direction of home. "I was wondering, maybe we could do something later?" Tiffany suddenly said nervousness in her tone.

"Err, yeah whatever." Justin replied but that obviously wasn't the reaction Tiffany wanted.

"You're unbelievable, you know that." She said and Justin stopped, holding up his hands, wondering what the hell he'd said.

"Sorry, my heads just all over the place at the moment." Justin said, figuring the best way to calm Tiffany down was to tell the truth.

"Oh, right sorry." Tiffany said, the two falling once more into an awkward silence. Justin didn't know what to say to Tiffany, he wanted to try and be friends with her, unlike Floyd who he was just trying to tolerate for Leo he actually wanted to be friends with Tiffany.

"Look, I'm…." Both started before they started to laugh a little. "Sorry, you go first." Tiffany said, motioning for Justin to go.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that I've done and I really do want to try with you, all of you." Justin started, adding on the last part because he knew Tiffany wouldn't be happy if he ignored Floyd and Allie in that segment. "And I wanted to say thanks. For trying to help Leo, I really appreciate it and so will Leo." Justin said, hesitantly looking at Tiffany who slowly grinned.

"It's no problem, I want to help. I like Leo, and you and it's the least I can do seeing as we're going to be a family." Justin bit his tongue at that, not wanting to spoil the moment by saying something nasty about his Dad and Allie's relationship.

"And I'd like to spend some more time together." He added, just as they got the house. Tiffany had stopped but Justin kept going up the steps, a small smile on his face. Maybe he could try and make this place work, even if it meant living with Floyd and Allie.

…..

Leo was silent as Floyd talked to him as they walked up the street towards their house. "So, I think me and Gabriella might have a chance, what do you think?" Floyd said, pulling Leo from his thoughts once more.

"Sorry, err…yeah probably." He replied.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Floyd said and Leo immediately felt guilty for spacing out.

"Sorry, I just…"

"Just kidding." Floyd said but Leo didn't move his eyes from the floor. "Hey, I'm serious, it's alright. I don't mind you spacing out while I rant on." Leo looked up at Floyd, re-turning the nervous smile on Floyd's face. "Come on."

Leo nodded, following Floyd into the house. Placing his bag by the door, Leo sighed a little as he sank against the wall. All he wanted to do was go upstairs and sleep off the horrific feeling in his body. Voices were coming from the front living room, making Leo follow them. He hadn't expected anyone else to be in the house, usually when Vaughan and Allie were out everyone else disappeared to, leaving Leo alone in the house.

What he wasn't expecting, though, was to find Tiffany and Justin setting pizza and crisps on the table with the Wii set up on the TV. "Go and get your Pj's on so we can start." Justin said, sharing a look with Tiffany as Floyd came downstairs.

"Okay." Leo replied, to shocked to argue. Pulling on an old pair of pants and shirt, Leo sat on the edge of his bed, a little light-headed. "You coming or what?" Justin put his head through the door as Leo looked up.

"What's going on?" Leo found himself asking.

"Games and pizza night. It was Tiffany and Floyd's idea." Justin replied, sitting next to Leo on the bed. "I can tell them to get lost if you want…"

"No, I'll be down in a second." Leo replied and Justin nodded, sending one more look back at his brother before disappearing from the room. The younger sat in silence for a while longer, considering what was going on. It wasn't often that anyone wanted to willingly spend time with Leo and it made the younger a little nervous, wondering what had brought it on. He could guess, of course, especially after the last week but even if it was done out of pity Leo couldn't help but want to go along with it.

"You took your time." Floyd said as Leo sat on the armchair next to the sofa. Tiffany and Justin where sitting on the sofa while Floyd sat on the second armchair, sending curious looks Justin and Tiffany's way bit he didn't say anything, thankfully as Justin threw the controller at Leo. "Tiff's never played Mario kart, so that's what we're doing first."

"As long as you don't cheat." Leo replied, remembering the last time when Justin had distracted him half way through the race.

"I wouldn't have to if you let me win once in a while."

"Not my fault your rubbish." Leo retorted, picking up a slice of pizza as Floyd set the game going.

It wasn't long before the 2 Fitzgerald's and 2 Westbrook's were in the middle of the game, Justin shouting as his character got pushed off the road by Floyd. Leo couldn't help but laugh a little as the Justin tried to catch Floyd up. It was probably the first time the two boys had sat together and actually been civil to one another since they'd gotten here.

By the time Allie and Vaughan came back, at 9, they'd abandoned the game, Tiffany flicking through the channels as Leo felt his eyes drooping. "Have a nice time?" Vaughan asked, waking Leo up from his dose.

"Yeah, it was fun." Tiffany replied as Vaughan and Allie both glanced at Leo.

"Good." Vaughan said, frowning at the mess. "I guess we couldn't clean up."

"Too busy." Floyd replied.

"Yeah, with them cheating." Justin replied, sending a glare at Floyd who only laughed in answer. Leo couldn't help but smile a little, it was nice to see Justin and Floyd getting along, finally.

"Right, well you four do need to clean this up, so I suggest you get on with it." Allie said, motioning to the left-over food on the table and floor. Justin jumped to his feet, Tiffany following him. Leo went to stand up, wincing at the ache in his muscles as he moved from the position he'd been sitting in for the last 2 hours. Surprisingly, though, it was the first time he'd thought about the sickness since he'd come home and it made him smile a little. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he first thought he was.

Heading to the kitchen with the last of the bowls, Leo found the other 3 leaning on the bar, looking at him expectantly. "Thanks." Leo mumbled, hating that he was suddenly the centre of attention.

"We wanted to help and it was the only thing we could think of." Tiffany said as Justin put his arm around Leo's shoulder.

"It helped, really it really did." Leo replied, sincerely as he lifted his gaze to meet theirs. "So thanks again."

"Well, if you need any more cheering up or want to take your mind off stuff just ask. It was fun." Floyd said as Leo nodded. It didn't seem to matter that they weren't family the Westbrooks seemed intent on helping him and Leo couldn't help but feel grateful for it.

**So, I tried to lighten the mood before the next it of the plot so I hope it's alright. As always, please review and thanks for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked, walking into Justin and Leo's room. Justin was sitting on the bed, staring into space. Leo had gone to the hospital that morning with their Dad to re-start the chemotherapy, saying Justin needed a break from having to deal with Leo's illness. In one sense, Justin could understand where Leo was goin when he said that but at the same time it hurt to think his brother wouldn't want him there.

"Nothing." Justin retorted as Tiffany sat next to him on the bed. For the last week, Justin had tried to get on with Allie and Floyd and it had mostly worked, although there had been a few near misses when one of the two had wound him up to nearly breaking point but Justin never imagined they'd be best friends all of a sudden. Tiffany, though, she was a different story.

"Yes there is. Is this about Leo and Vaughan going to the hospital without you?" They'd spent more time alone together these past few days and Justin found that he actually really liked Allie's daughter. She was kind and funny and sweet. But Justin just couldn't think about that sort of thing now, not with everything that was happening.

"I just feel as if Leo doesn't need me anymore." He said, knowing there wasn't anyone else he could talk to about this.

"Leo does need you. A lot more than you think." Tiffany replied, taking Justin's hand and squeezing it lightly. "He probably thinks you need a break, some time for yourself."

"Probably." Justin muttered. "It's just, I've been there for him ever since Dad left, before even and now I feel like I'm being pushed away."

"Want me to talk to him?" Tiffany asked and Justin slowly shook his head.

"It wouldn't help. Anyway, I'm probably just being stupid." Justin said, though there was still the small doubt in his mind.

"Well, if you need anything just ask." Tiffany said, getting up to leave but Justin found himself grabbing her hand, stopping her from going anywhere.

"No, please stay." Tiffany froze for a minute and Justin thought that maybe she'd say no. Instead, she sat down back on the bed and smiled softly at Justin as the two sat in silence.

…..

Allie was a little surprised when Vaughan and Leo weren't back by tea that night. "Where do you think they are?" Floyd asked as Tiffany and Justin came downstairs.

"I'm sure if something was wrong, Vaughan would phone." Allie quickly said, seeing the panicked look cross Justin's face. Tiffany quickly squeezed his hand, calming the older down and making Allie frown, wondering what was going on there.

"Anyway, Chinese?" She asked and Floyd and Tiffany started talking about what to get. Allie breathed in relief when Justin sat down and joined in the conversation. Although seemed to be trying to be friendlier, it still felt as if Allie was walking on a razors edge when in the same room as Vaughan's oldest son. She knew Justin didn't like her, she just wished he did because it would be so much easier for all of them if they could all be friends.

….

Leo was nervously tapping at the table, his eyes darting around. Glancing at his son, Vaughan felt a churning in his stomach. After the night with Justin, Floyd and Tiffany, Leo had seemed to be getting better. He'd finally seemed happy, laughing more than Vaughan had seen in a long time and even speaking more to them. Leo may have never been the most talkative person but Vaughan was glad to see his son come out of his shell more. Except, now, he'd gone back to how he had been.

Vaughan knew Leo wouldn't want to continue the chemotherapy, especially after the sickness it had caused last time but he hadn't expected Leo's resistance.

_(That Morning)_

"_Leo, we need to go." Vaughan said as Leo finally came down the stairs. "Where's Justin?" He asked, having expected Justin to be coming to the hospital with them. _

"_I told him to stay." Leo replied, taking the coat his Dad had offered him. _

"_Right, well come on then." Vaughan said, a little shocked that Leo had told Justin to stay. Honestly, he'd expected it to be him being forced to stay at home and he certainly hadn't expected Justin to agree to stay, even if Leo asked. _

_The ride to the hospital was quiet, Leo refusing to talk as he stared out of the window but Vaughan knew his son was nervous. The fact Leo was going paler as they reached the hospital proved it. Upon parking the car and walking into the hospital, however, Vaughan found out how adverse Leo was to going in._

"_Leo, we're running late." He said even as Leo slowly shook his head. His youngest was sitting in the car, refusing to move. "Leo, tell me what's wrong?" _

"_I don't want to do it again." Leo mumbled and Vaughan sighed. He should have realised, after the sickness it had caused Leo obviously wouldn't want to have to go through that again. _

"_Leo, you have to." Vaughan said but Leo didn't talk. "Right." Vaughan finally said, climbing back into the car, getting an odd look from Leo. "How about we go for some breakfast?" _

"_Okay." Leo said, a little nervous as Vaughan put the car into gear. _

….

Leo didn't know why they were here, rather than the hospital even if it was a relief not to have to deal with the doctors telling him what might happen again. His Dad was sitting opposite him, looking at a menu as Leo tapped at the table. "Why are we here?" Leo finally asked, not being able to take the silence any longer.

"You don't want to go to the hospital." Vaughan stated.

"But why are we here?" Leo asked again, not understanding why they hadn't gone home like he had thought they would. Vaughan didn't answer, allowing the silence to build up and Leo to get more and more nervous. He couldn't understand if his Dad was angry or not. Who was he kidding; of course Vaughan was angry at Le for refusing to take the chemotherapy. The question was, why wasn't his Dad forcing him into the hospital and instead drinking tea in bar at 9 in the morning.

"Dad?" Leo asked, a little tentatively as if he was nervous of what his Father might say. "Are you mad?"

Vaughan looked up in surprise. "Of course I'm not mad, why would you think that?" Leo ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Because I don't want to take the treatment." Vaughan sighed, finally looking at his son properly. Leo didn't look up though. He'd been happy after what Justin, Tiffany and Floyd had done for him, felt like he wasn't some freak who was sick and causing everyone's life to be a complete misery. Except now he had to do the chemotherapy and that knowledge of going back to being a complete invalid, stuck in bed or in the bathroom because every time he moved his stomach churned violently, reminding him every second of every day that he had a life-threatening disease made him hate himself for causing so much stress on his family.

"I'm not mad, disappointed maybe but never mad, Leo." Vaughan said. "I don't pretend to understand why you don't want to take it but I wish you'd reconsider. If it could help…."

"You sound like Justin." Leo interrupted, smiling a little as he remembered the conversation he and his brother had had before he'd started the chemo.

"Glad to hear it." Vaughan said before his tone turned serious. "Why didn't you want Justin here?"

"Because he could talk me into doing it again." Leo mumbled. He'd hated telling Justin he didn't want him there, knowing he was hurting his brother by making him believe he was better off alone, even if Leo had tried to make Justin believe it was because he wanted Justin to have a break, Leo knew Justin didn't believe him.

"Leo, why don't you want to?" Vaughan said and Leo slowly lifted his head to meet his Dad's eyes. They were pleading with him for an answer.

"I hate feeling so useless." Leo replied, anger seeping into his voice as he thought back to the week he'd spent at home, not being able to do anything while his family worried about him. "I hate making everyone upset because I'm sick."

Vaughan slowly looked at his son as Leo angrily pushed the tears away from his eyes. "We want to help. Me and Justin, we're your family and we're here for you. Allie, Floyd and Tiffany want to help to. You're not a burden Leo and I know you don't like it but if the chemo works, isn't it worth trying it?" Leo slowly nodded, feeling guilty at having upset his Dad. "Then can we go to the hospital to sort this out." Leo hesitated but finally he nodded, knowing his Dad was right.

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"What happened?" Justin asked as soon as Leo and Vaughan walked through the door.

"We got held up." Vaughan stated, glancing at Leo who was looking at the floor. Justin immediately got to his feet and walked over to Leo.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired." Leo replied, sending Justin a reassuring smile. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay, night Leo." Vaughan said as Justin went to follow his little brother upstairs. He knew something was wrong and he was going to find out what it was, he didn't want Leo to bottle things up again. "Justin, can I talk to you?" Justin glanced at Leo's retreating figure and back to his Dad before nodding, maybe Vaughan knew what was wrong with Leo.

"What happened?" Justin asked as the two walked into the kitchen, leaving Allie and her children in the other room so they could talk in private.

"Leo didn't want the chemotherapy…"

"You made him take it didn't you?" Justin interrupted, acutely aware of the frantic note in his voice.

"I didn't make your brother do anything but he agreed to take the treatment." Vaughan ran his hand through his hair as he said this. "Justin, I need you to keep an eye on Leo for me." Justin almost said he would anyway but there was something in his tone that made him stay quiet.

"What's wrong Dad?" He asked again.

"Leo isn't taking this well. I think he thinks he's a burden to us and I tried to explain we're just here to help but I don't think Leo believes that."

"And he doesn't think the chemo's working does he?" Justin asked, his voice flat as he said it. He knew Leo hadn't wanted to do the chemo to begin with but he had hoped Leo might think it was working after beginning it.

"It will work." Vaughan said but even as he said it, Justin could hear the doubt in his Dad's voice.

"Yeah, I hope so." Justin said, turning away from his Dad.

….

"How was the hospital?" Allie asked as Vaughan sat on the sofa next to her.

"Stressful. Leo isn't making it easy for me." Vaughan said and Allie saw the guilty look cross his face instantly.

"Hey, that's not your fault. You're doing what you can and Leo's probably just upset. There's no point stressing over it." Allie said. She was worried about Vaughan. There dinner date hadn't gone brilliantly, Vaughan spacing out all the time and Allie knew it was because of Leo's cancer. Vaughan was worried that his son wouldn't survive and Allie was trying desperately to help him see Leo would get better. The problem was Leo didn't seem to want to help himself. "Leo will get better."

"I hope so." Vaughan murmured and Allie felt her heart sink. Vaughan sounded so down-trodden.

….

Leo looked up from his game when Justin walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Leo mumbled, looking down at his game once more. The bed dipped as Justin sat next to him on the bed. Half-expecting Justin to say something, Leo paused the game and looked at his brother only to be surprised to find Justin had closed his eyes and was leaning his head against the wall. "You okay?"

"Fine." Justin said and Leo blushed, realising how disbelieving the 'I'm fine' routine really was. "Dad tell you?" Justin nodded and Leo felt guilt well up. "Sorry."

"Why won't you try it?"

"I did." Leo argued. "It didn't do anything." Just made him sick and ill.

"It won't do anything first time around." Justin stated, turning his head to look at Leo. "Promise me you'll give it a go and try to stay positive. It'll help everyone." Leo nodded, not wanting to argue and also knowing Justin was probably right.

The two fell into an easy silence as they leant against the wall. Finally Justin turned to Leo and started talking again. "What do you think about Tiffany?"

"She's nice." Leo said, wondering where Justin was going with this.

"Pretty to." Justin said.

"Don't." Leo suddenly said, realising what Justin was thinking. "Don't cause any trouble please."

"I just said she was pretty." Justin argued, jumping to his feet.

"She's Allie's daughter and you know what'll happen if you try and start something with her." Leo argued. Allie wouldn't take Justin's interest in Tiffany well and Leo knew that would cause some sort of argument, which would upset his Dad and none of them needed to have more problems in the household. Not when he was causing enough for both of them.

"I don't believe you." Justin yelled, jumping to his feet and Leo fell silent a little shocked that Justin was yelling at him. "I've helped you with everything and now you won't even support me."

"Justin, I only mean Allie might leave and Dad loves her."

"Good, I hate her and Floyd." Leo opened his mouth to say something but Justin beat him to it. "You think that just because they're helping us means they care. They're probably just guilty for taking our Dad away from us and I know Floyd and Allie only feel pity towards you. They don't care Leo, they'd rather if we didn't exist so I'll do whatever the hell I want to." Justin yelled, storming out of the room, leaving Leo alone in shock at what his brother had just said.

….

"Justin?" Tiffany asked as Justin appeared at her bedroom door.

"Can I come in?"

"Course." Tiffany said, motioning for Justin to sit next to him on the sofa. "Can I ask what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Justin said but Tiffany didn't believe him. "I mean, me and Leo had an argument."

"Oh." Tiffany said, a little shocked. She knew Justin and Leo were close, closer than her and Floyd. If she was completely honest, she was a little jealous of Justin's' relationship with his brother. "Why?"

"I like you." Justin blurted, making Tiffany stop completely. She liked Justin to, had had a crush on her since she'd met her. "I mean…I should…"Justin stammered, turning to face Tiffany.

Her heart stuttered a little as he moved his face to hers. Holding her breath, Tiffany moved forwards a little before both lips met the others and they kissed. "I really like you." Justin breathed.

"I really like you to." Tiffany breathed, embracing the kiss completely.

**Hope this is alright, I've never been good at romance. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Monday morning came around relatively quickly. Thankfully, the anti-sickness pills had kicked in this time around so apart from the general feeling of crapiness that Leo had begun to accept, he at least wasn't throwing up. Yet. "We're gonna walk in." Justin stated, glancing at Tiffany who nodded in agreement.

"We need the air." she said but Leo looked at his brother doubtfully, wondering if Justin really had made a move on Tiffany, they'd definitely looked closer than usual. The argument with his brother had been playing on his mind for a while now. They'd fought lots, just like all brothers, but not since Leo had been diagnosed and until now he didn't realise how much he'd come to depend on Justin. His brother had moved out into the garage and they'd barely spoken two words to eachother since that night.

Leo went to the cupboard where his pills were stored, taking the medication to the breakfast table before taking it, waiting for Floyd and Allie to turn around or leave so they wouldn't have to see him do it. "You okay Leo?" allie asked, glancing at the pills and then him. Quickly, Leo nodded, taking them. He didn't want Allie mentioning his odd behaviour to Vaughan. Didn't want to worry his father anymore than he already was. "Okay." she said and Leo saw the paying look in her eyes.

"I'll see you at school." he said, quickly grabbing his bag and things. Maybe Justin was right, maybe they were only trying to help because they pitied him.

...

"Are you and Leo still not talking?" Tiffany asked as the two walked hand in hand down the street. "You should try." she continued when Justin made no move to answer.

"Just leave it tiff." he said, immediately feeling guilty at his outburst. "I need some space and so does Leo. He knows I'm still there for him whenever he needs it so..." Justin trailed off doubt evident in his tone. He didn't know if Leo still knew he was there for him. All Leo really knew was Justin and he argued and Justin moved into the garage almost immediately after.

Justin knew Leo and he knew his brother would ask for help, not until it got too bad for help to be given. Usually Justin could shrug it off but with Leo's illness he knew his brother had to ask for help or things could go from bad to worse very quickly.

"Hey, just try and talk to him. You'll both feel better for it." Tiffany said, kissing Justin on the cheek as she did so. Justin went to say something but they'd reached the school gates, prompting Tiffany to move away from Justin little. They'd both agreed it would be best if no one knew about them but it still hurt. "See you later." she said, sending Justin a grin as she headed inside.

"See you." Justin replied as he watched her walk away, mind still whirling.

...**4 days later.**...

Leo hadn't been feeling great for the last few days. The anti-sickness pills, while still working, weren't helping with the churning in his stomach. He knew he was loosing weight, an unhealthy amount but Leo just couldn't bring himself to eat anything. With him and Justin still not talking, Leo hadnt been told to eat constantly android neglected it. His dad tried but Vaughan was hesitant, not wanting push Leo further away than he already had. Anyway, his dad was preoccupied with the arguments with Allie about their mum's care. Allie didn't want Vaughan to pay for it but Vaughan still was. Sufficed to say things were a bit tense.

It didn't help that Leo, when at school, couldn't concentrate for longer than a few minutes before the tiredness he'd been feeling seeped through and before Leo knew it he'd spaced out for the whole lesson. Logically, Leo knew he should spend some time off school but he didn't want to disappoint his dad who thought Leo was doing so well after the incident outside of the hospital.

Except Leo wasn't alright. He was terrible and he didn't know what to do without causing his family to worry any further than they already had.

...

Mrs mulgrew looked over the results of the mock tests and sighed. Leo fitzgerald, usually getting A's at the least was failing. She glanced over the papers again and sighed, wondering if she pushed the younger boy to hard or if he'd had a nervous breakdown like lenny. Except Leo wasn't acting abnormally. He still came to lessons, still did the work, still stayed quiet. But something was definitely wrong.

She was tempted to talk to Vaughan about it, having overheard some of the other teachers complaining about Leo not listening in lessons or failing when he had previously been passing. Except that wasn't how she would act for any other pupil. Just because Leo's father was the head didn't mean she should treat him any differently. Resolved, Christine made a not to talk to Leo.

...

Mrs Budgen was saying something or other when Leo felt it. He'd been feeling terrible all day, slowly getting worse as the day went on. The faintness wasn't unusual for Leo to feel, what he usually didn't get was the whole room moving from under his feet. Holding onto the edge of the desk he was standing behind, Leo silently hoped the lesson would end soon so he could find somewhere to get rid of the dizzy spell. Except going unnoticed seemed to be too much for him to ask asters Budgen come glanced over.

"about okay Leo?" she asked, the rest of the class engrossed in the lesson.

"Fine miss." Leo said but it was obvious the teacher didn't believe him.

"You sure, you look a bit pale. How about we go and get some air?" Leo nodded, not knowing what else to do. Shakily, he exited the room while Mrs Budgen told the class to behave while she was gone.

She led the way to the nearest empty classroom where Leo promptly collapsed into a seat, his head in his hands as he tried to stop the world spinning around him. "Leo?" Mrs Budgen asked, shaking Leo's shoulder lightly so he looked up at her. "Do you need me to get your dad?"

"No." Leo quickly shook his head, realised it was a mistake and put his head back in his hands. He couldn't have his dad knowing something was wrong. Couldn't have him worrying again.

"A nurse?"

"I'm fine." Leo replied, knowing he really really wasn't.

"you going to tel me what's wrong?" she asked and Leo wanted to say no but the sick feeling in his stomach rose up causing Leo to clench his mouth shut. Jumping to his feet, Leo knew it was a mistake as the world tilted violently. Black dots echoed at the edges of his vision as he felt his knees buckle from underneath him. As Mrs Budgen shouted, all Leo could think was _don't let dad and Justin find out _as he collapsed into unconciousness.

**Decided to end here so please review and thanks for reading **


	18. Chapter 18

Vaughan was in his office when Sonya came running through. "Mr fitzgerald, there's been an incident." she said and the older man standing ghed, wondering which pupil had done what this time.

"What is it Sonya?" he asked and the next words that came out of the secretary's mouth shocked him completely.

"It's Leo, he collapsed in a classroom. Maggie with him now and she's called an ambulance." Before Sonya could continue, Vaughan got up from his seat and headed out of the room.

"Which classroom?" Sonya told him and Vaughan practically ran down the corridor.

In the room, Leo was lying on the floor, pale and unmoving his head in maggie lap. "What happened?" he asked, kneeling down next to his son, worry evident in his tone as he tried to store away the panic he was feeling.

"He didn't look well in lesson so I brought him in here and he collapsed." Maggie said and Vaughan saw the other woman was just as worried about Leo as he was. Except she didn't know what was wrong and Vaughan should have known something like this would happen eventually.

Leo stirred slightly and Vaughan immediately switched his attention to his son. "Leo, Leo can you hear me?" the younger mumbled something but Vaughan didn't catch it as Leos stirring soon stopped and his son went limp once more.

"The paramedics are here." Sonya said as two paramedics came inside.

"Sonya, could you tell Allie what happened and pull Justin out of lessons as well." Vaughan said, distracted as the paramedics put a breathing mask on Leo's face and pulled him onto a stretcher. "Tell them I'll be at the hospital and tell Simon that he's in charge for the rest ofr the day."

"of course." Sonya said as the paramedics exited the room with Leo.

"Any thank you maggie." Vaughan called back as he followed the paramedics out of the hospital. All he could think was how had he allowed it to get this bad.

?...

Justin was in Mr Windsor's lesson when Sonya came inside, asking for Justin. "And what has the prodigal son does now?" he asked as Justin followed Sonya out, wondering what he'd done.

Surprisingly, they didn't head to Vaughan's office but rather the front of the school where Allie was waiting with her car. "Leo was just taken to the hospital. He collapsed." she said and Justin didn't need to hear anymore as the climbed into the car. Guilt welled up as Allie drove to the hospital. He should have noticed something was wrong with Leo. He should have listened to Tiffany and talked to Leo. Because what if Leo died, what if something had gone wrong. Justin didnt think he could handle the knowledge that he hadn't made up with his brother before he died.

"Justin, Leo is going to be alright."

"You can't know that." Justin shouted as they pulled up outside the hospital. Allie didn't say anything as he headed straight into the hospital.

Vaughan was waiting in the waiting room and Allie went straight towards him, kissing his cheek as Justin headed to the nurses station. "Where's my brother? Leo fitzgerald." he demanded.

The woman clicked at her keyboard and Justin tapped his hand on the counter impatiently waiting for an answer. "With the doctors." Justin then turned to the doors at the end of the hall when his dad grabbed his arm.

"We have to wait here." Justin went to yell at his father when dr Scott walked out of the doors and instantly Justins attention flicked to him.

"How is he?" he asked and Dr Scott motioned for the three of them to sit down. Vaughan and Allie obeyed but Justin shook hismdad, fighting back tears. "Just tell me he's okay?"

"Your brother is alive." Dr Scott said and Justin felt himself sag onto the seat, relief spilling over him only to be replaced by worry about what was wrong with Leo. "it seems Leo's platelet count is low."

"Which means?" Vaughan prompted.

"Because of the high level of white blood cells in Leo's body, there is a decreased amount of red blood cells. At this point in time a dangerously low count which has caused Leo to develop anemia, which causes similar symptoms to the chemotherapy, like nausea and tiredness which is possibly why you didn't pick up on it." Justin felt guilt well up again, if he'd just paid more attention or been there then he would have noticed.

"What can you do to help?" Vaughan asked.

"I'd like to give Leo a platelet transfusion, a blood transfusion."

"And he'll be better?" allie asked.

"The anemia will be more easily handled but Leo still has a long way to go." Vaughan nodded.

"Can we see him?" Dr Scott nodded, leading the way to the hospital room Leo was in. Justin froze at the foot of the bed, tears in his eyes as he saw how pale his brother was. Pale with dark bruises under his eyes and thinner than he had ever looked. His brother looked close to deaths door and Justin hated it. Sinking into on of the chairs, Justin took Leo's arm, trying to ignore the iv that was attached to Leo's wrist as Dr Scott set up the transfusion bags.

Vaughan sat opposite him, neither speaking as they sat there, hating themselves for letting Leo get this bad.

...

Allie headed back to the school, to pick up Floyd and Tiffany to go home. She'd told Vaughan that it was better if she left, rather than intrude on the three Fitzgeralds but the truth was she didn't think she could handle it.

She knew Leo had cancer, had known as long as Vaughan but she hadn't once thought how it might effect any of them. She'd naively thought Leo would be alright that the chemotherapy would help. Even when Leo had been sick during the first dose, she'd thought it was normal. But knowing Leo had collapsed in school, was in hospital that just proved to her how wrong she had been. She wasn't a coward, far from it. She wanted to help Leo, the problem was she didn't know how and Allie didn't think she could. She wasn't Leo's mother, they batley knew eachother and she knew Leo probably resented her for taking his father away from him. So what could she do to help him.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy at work but I'll try to update at least once a week, though please don't hold me to that. Anyway, hope you enjoy **

"Leo." Was that Justin? Everything was foggy as Leo slowly opened his eyes, not sure why everything hurt so much.

"Hey, it's alright." Vaughan's voice floated through the blackness in Leo's hearing.

"Dad….Justin…." Leo winced at the croakiness to his voice as he blinked his eyes open, taking in the blurred faces of his brother and Dad.

"Yeah, we're here. It's gonna be alright Leo." Justin promised and Leo nodded, his eyes drifting shut again. God, why was he so tired. "It'll be alright Leo, you're gonna be alright." Justin's voice started to fade as Leo let himself fall back into the blackness.

….

The next time he woke up, it was to a headache and a shooting pain in his hand. Leo groaned again, wanting the aching pain in his body to go away. There was a sound of someone moving on his side and Leo groaned again, the noise hitting his head. "Hey, he's awake again." Justin's voice sounded; maybe he was talking to someone else in the room.

"What…What happened?" Leo mumbled as he opened his eyes, blinking a little at the harshness of the white hospital light. Because he was in a hospital, only hospitals had that anti-septic smell and were so white and clean.

"You collapsed in school Leo." Justin said, concern edging his voice and Leo blinked, trying to bring his brother's face into focus. "Why didn't you tell us you where this bad?"

"Didn't want to worry you." Leo breathed, unable to speak any louder and not having the energy to lie. Justin shook his head but took a hold of Leo's hand and Leo thought he was imagining the tears that were building behind his brother's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Leo. I should never have gotten mad at you. I should have been there."

"Not your fault." Leo mumbled as his Father's face appeared in his vision. Slowly, Leo went to lift himself up, pulling on a wire connected to his arm.

"Don't pull that, the Doctors' are pumping you up with drugs." Justin grinned and Leo nodded, accepting his brothers' help in sitting up.

"You had anaemia, Leo. I knew you shouldn't have come to school." Vaughan said a guilt ridden look on his face that only made Leo hate himself for putting it there.

"Not your fault." Leo mumbled. "Just wanted to be normal. Not sick." He said, feeling his eyes drooping. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked, blinking his eyes open once more.

"'Bout a day. You woke up a few hours ago but you were groggy." Leo nodded.

"Sorry." He mumbled, earning a frown from both his Father and brother.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Just get some sleep." Vaughan said and Leo nodded gratefully. Maybe sleep would help the aching go away.

…..

Vaughan walked into the staff room, a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't discussed this with Leo or Justin, or anyone else for that matter but it couldn't go on like this. The teachers needed to be aware of Leo's condition. His son had looked so small and fragile on that hospital bed. Vaughan couldn't bear to watch him sleep anymore, he needed to do something. He knew Leo and Justin would be angry with him but he also knew he was doing the best thing for them. He had to do this.

"So what's this about Vaughan?" George asked as Vaughan stood in front of the teachers. "This is eating into our home time."

"Yes, I'm sorry for the inconvenience this is causing you." Vaughan bit out, not bothering to keep the anger at George's tone from his voice. George went to say something but Christine stopped him as Vaughan turned to face his staff. "Right, by now all of you are aware Leo collapsed in lessons the other day."

"How is he?" Maggie asked, concern plastered on her face and Vaughan felt his heart drop. Allie met his gaze and nodded, obviously having guessed what Vaughan was going to do. She sent a small smile his way, trying to encourage him but Vaughan just didn't know how to say it. How could he say his son had cancer? How could he say Leo might die?

"Not great." Vaughan said, truthfully. Because no matter how much Leo pretended otherwise he knew Leo was far from well.

"Is something wrong with him?" Audrey asked and Vaughan nodded again slowly. By now he would have expected Sue or George or even Hector to say something snappy but they must have realised something was deadly wrong.

"Leo has cancer." Vaughan said and he felt his heart sink a little, knowing saying the words to other people outside their family had just made this thing a hell of a lot more real than even the chemotherapy had.

He watched ach staff member's reaction to the news. Christine and Audrey looked positively shocked, identical looks of worry crossing their faces as Maggie shook her head, trying to hide tears in her eyes. Simon turned his head to the floor before meeting Vaughan's eyes, telling the head silently he'd do what he could to help. Those where the teachers Vaughan knew he could count on. All of them would help in any way they could, he only had to look at their faces to know. Sonya was standing by the door, tears coming from her face as she turned into her office but Vaughan knew she'd be there for Leo as well, if she could.

Then he turned to the teachers who were less sympathetic. Hector looked as shocked as the others but he didn't try to look at Vaughan, instead turning to Sue and Vaughan knew the PE teacher, while sympathetic and possibly helpful didn't care more than most strangers would. Sue looked shocked, grabbing onto Simon's had but her gaze went to Hector and Vaughan knew she would be the same. Then he turned to George, who surprised him by meeting his eye and nodding. Perhaps the language teacher wasn't as harsh as he'd first thought.

"We're all here for you Vaughan. You and Leo. Anything you need just ask." Maggie said as the teachers started filing out. Vaughan nodded his thanks.

"Give Leo our love, and of course tell him if he needs any time off my lessons he's welcome to have them." Audrey said as Christine put a comforting hand on Vaughan's shoulder as she passed him.

"Anytime off you need to look after Leo, I'm sure me and Christine can hold the fort." Simon said and Christine rolled her eyes but nodded all the same.

"Thank you, all of you. I'll make sure Leo knows." Vaughan replied.

"I'm so sorry Mr Fitzgerald." Sonya said, having come from the room and surprising him with a tearful hug. "Anything I can do to help, you just ask."

"Thank you Sonya." Vaughan said.

"Yes, well, anything I can do to help to but don't expect me to do any babysitting. I do enough of it here." George said in his usual sarcastic tone but he held out his hand to Vaughan's who shook it.

Once they'd all gone, Vaughan turned to Allie who smiled, pulling him into a hug. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, I just don't think Justin and Leo are going to be too impressed." Vaughan sighed, dreading that conversation.

"They needed to know and anyway, you don't have to tell them until Leo's out of the hospital. No point stressing him out too much." Vaughan nodded.

"I'll meet you in the car." Allie nodded, leaving Vaughan alone in the staff room. Slowly, the older man sat down on one of the chair and rested his head in his hands. Leo had cancer. He had just told his staff and now it felt all too real. His son was dying and there wasn't anything Vaughan could do to stop it. As he sat there, he let the tears fall silently down his face.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


End file.
